Un hijo para Rukia
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. TERMINADO. Ella deseaba tener un hijo y él le había prometido dárselo; los sentimientos no estaban incluidos y sin embargo. . . él estaría ahí para ella, siempre. . . Uno de mis fics de Shaman King y adaptado para Bleach. ICHIRUKI.
1. Nuestro matrimonio

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Primera versión_

 _31-ENE-06_

 _22-AGT-06_

 _Versión Bleach_

 _14-DIC-15_

 _10-SEP-16_

 _Capítulo I: Nuestro matrimonio._

* * *

 _Ella deseaba tener un hijo y él le había prometido dárselo; los sentimientos no estaban incluidos y sin embargo. . . él estaría ahí para ella. . . siempre._

* * *

El primer año de matrimonio fue difícil; el segundo fue peor. Y el tercero, bueno. . .

 _"Al menos ya no peleamos cada vez que nos vemos."_

Pensaba el joven pelinaranja, mientras conducía su auto.

Ichigo Kurosaki nunca pensó que su vida se convertiría en esto.

Silencio, solo silencio era lo que la pareja podía compartir, esperando que el semáforo cambiara del rojo al verde.

¡Así que este era el resultado del acuerdo al que habían llegado !. La idea era tratar de llevarse bien, no ignorarse o evitar dirigirse la palabra lo más posible.

Y el tiempo que supuestamente debían pasar juntos, se resumía a ir juntos al trabajo. Hoy por ejemplo, era el turno del Kurosaki de llevar a la pelinegra a la oficina.

 **~ ¿Y cuál será la cena de esta noche?.**

Preguntó él, una vez que el color del semáforo le permitió seguir.

 **~ No lo sé, tu dime, yo tengo demasiado trabajo cómo para encargarme de eso.**

Claro, Rukia Kuchiki siempre tan sutil, cariñosa y comprensiva.

Algo en Ichigo no aguantó al escuchar a su esposa y es que, para variar, no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que ella resolvía sus asuntos de convivencia.

 **~ Espera un momento, yo me hice cargo de eso la semana pasada, ésta era tu turno y. . .**

 **~ Bien sabes que no me importa, come fuera, pide una pizza, me da igual.**

El Kurosaki apretó los dientes con fuerza, estaba furioso.

Solo su esposa era capaz de hacerlo rabiar de ese modo, y eso que él por lo general es muy tranquilo, en especial con las mujeres. Pero con Rukia. . .

Menos mal que ya había llegado donde ella laboraba, porque sinceramente ya no podían seguir aguantándose el uno al otro.

 **~ Ni creas que pasaré por ti en la tarde.**

Dijo Ichigo, poco antes de que la Kuchiki cerrara la puerta.

 **~ Has lo que quieras !. . .**

Y vaya que lo hizo.

El pelinaranja cumplió su amenaza. . .

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Que regrese caminando, si es que quiere regresar."_

Pensó. Pero ya pasaba de las once de la noche y Rukia aun no llegaba.

Ichigo iba de aquí para allá, asomándose por el ventanal de vez en cuando.

No es que estuviese preocupado, es solo que. . . no importaba cuan fuertes fueran sus peleas, ella siempre regresaba a casa cómo si nada, con el orgullo intacto, demostrándole a su marido que Kuchiki Rukia no era cómo el resto de las mujeres que se van de la casa, haciéndose las ofendidas.

Y un montón de ideas comenzaron a asaltar la mente del ojimiel. ¿Qué tal si le había pasado algo?; el transporte público no era muy seguro que digamos y ni que decir de andar por las calles. ¡ Quién sabe con qué sujeto podría cruzarse y cuyas intenciones no serían muy buenas !.

Y Rukia era una mujer tan atractiva que podía volver loco a cualquier hombre con solo verla.

 **~ Qué tal si un pervertido puso los ojos en ella y !. . .**

Ichigo pudo haber dejado que su mente siguiese armando suposiciones extremistas, de no ser por el sonido de la puerta que se abría, dejándole escuchar la voz de la pelinegra, cuya ausencia lo había hecho culparse de no ir por ella al trabajo.

 _"Esta vez me va a escuchar, oh si."_

Se decía a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la estancia para enfrentar a su esposa.

Más cualquier reclamo que hubiese querido darle se esfumó en cuanto la vio.

Sus ojos sorprendidos se tornaron descoloridos, todavía incrédulos ante la imagen que veían.

 **~ ¿Por qué me ves así?.**

 **~ Tra, tra. . . traes un bebé contigo.**

La chica suspiró cansada, lo cierto es que su esposo había reaccionado mejor de lo que había esperado.

Por su parte, Ichigo, a pesar del desconcierto, notó tantas emociones en los ojos violetas de la joven. Enojo, tristeza y, si ponía un poco más de atención, ternura.

Rukia sostenía entre sus brazos, tierna y protectoramente, a un pequeño bebé, cómo la madre que en realidad no era.

E Ichigo solo tenía una cosa bien clara en ese momento. . . Rukia tenía mucho que explicar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ahora, una adaptación de un fic que considero uno de los mejores que he escrito.

Estaba inspirada ^v^ .

Y una razón muy fuerte para adaptar el fic, y publicarlo justo ahora, es el final tan... desolador de Bleach Manga T_T

Pero aún nos quedan los fanfics Y_Y .

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Aquí mi nuevo fic por capítulos. Una idea muy ambiciosa de mi parte y es que es un YOHxANNA.

Así es, decidí olvidarme por un momento de Hao y le di chance al menor de los gemelos.

He de mencionar que el resultado me encantó, aunque no entiendo por qué ^^'.

Cómo sea, advierto que varios capítulos contendrán alto contenido erótico.

Y claro, el mero título del fiction resume toda la historia en sí.

* * *

.


	2. Esa inútil conversación

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS.**

 _Capítulo II: Esa inútil conversación._

* * *

Esa mujer sí que lo había sorprendido en las últimas dos semanas; pasó de ser una mujer fría y amargada a una mujer ejemplar.

 **~ Yo me haré cargo del bebé, al menos por un tiempo.**

Le dijo aquella noche que llegó con el pequeño.

Oh si, también recordaba sus explicaciones que no le dejaron modo de expresar su desacuerdo.

Rukia había encontrado al bebé en el parque que estaba frente al edificio en el que ella trabajaba. Tuvo suerte de que lo trasladasen al hospital de Uryuu para hacerle unos análisis.

Así que la Kuchiki le pidió a su amigo que la dejase cuidar al pequeño, no habría problema, considerando que era lo mejor para el niño, además el hospital estaba saturado y ninguna organización social tendría el cuidado de una mujer con deseos de, bueno, una mujer como Rukia. . .

 **~ Siempre te quejas de que tienes mucho trabajo, ¡ no podrás !.**

Le había dicho el pelinaranja, más tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

En esos días, la chica de ojos violetas se las había arreglado sin ningún problema. El trabajo, el niño y hasta de la casa. De la noche a la mañana, Kuchiki Rukia se había convertido en la esposa y hasta madre modelo.

Y ahora las vueltas de la vida y los giros del destino, cómo gusten llamarlo, pero Ichigo había terminado aquí, sentado en el sofá mirando el televisor en una tarde tranquila, su esposa a su lado, compartiendo el silencio que por primera vez en su matrimonio no era pesado o incomodo, sino todo lo contrario.

Rukia sostenía en sus brazos al bebé, no había dejado de mirarlo desde hacía un buen rato; sus lindos ojos desbordaban calidez y hasta ternura.

 **~ ¡ Quiero quedarme con él !.**

La escuchó decir de pronto.

Él giró el rostro, mirándola con sorpresa y olvidándose de las noticias.

 **~ Adoptarlo?, ¿a eso te refieres?.**

 **~ Sí.**

Rukia fijó sus bellos ojos sobre su marido, dedicándole una sutil sonrisa.

El Kurosaki se sonrojó, era la primera vez que veía sonreír a Rukia desde que la conoció.

 **~ N-no, no creo que sea tan sencillo.**

 **~ ¿Por qué?.**

 **~ Bueno, tú sabes, muchos papeles y requisitos.**

El pelinaranja había abandonado su cómodo lugar en el sofá, caminando cómo león enjaulado por toda la casa.

Estaba nervioso y mucho, y no entendía porque la idea de la pelinegra lo había puesto así. Seguramente porque tenía la leve sospecha de que él era parte de sus planes.

 _"Claro, no le darían el niño a una mujer soltera"._

Pensó el Kurosaki, quien se fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, lo necesitaba, pues de repente había comenzado a hacer mucho calor.

 _"¿Por qué de pronto le nació el instinto maternal?."_

Se preguntaba el muchacho; el agua resbalando a duras penas por su garganta.

Este par de semanas no tuvo pelea alguna con su esposa, eso había estado bien para él, quizás para ambos.

 **~ Pero nunca he pensado en estar con ella todos los días de mi vida.**

Se decía a si mismo, recordando que apenas hacía unos meses, tanto él como la pelinegra, habían acordado divorciarse ese mismo año.

Y ahora ella le dice que ha cambiado de opinión, que necesita seguir casada con él para poder quedarse con el niño.

Bueno, no le dijo eso exactamente, pero era más que obvio que esas eran las intenciones de Rukia.

 **~ ¿ Ichigo ?.**

El chico se giró al escuchar la voz de su esposa.

Había decisión en sus ojos, pero también un suave brillo, cómo una súplica silenciosa que desarmó completamente al ojimiel.

 **~ Ahh, está bien !, está bien !.**

Le respondió, suspirando profundamente poco después y preguntándose: ¿cuánto podía durar esto?.

¡ Ja !, es irónico y hasta gracioso, ¿saben?, pues cómo si alguien allá arriba le hubiese leído la mente, el timbre sonó en ese preciso momento.

Y mientras Ichigo agradecía a quien había venido a interrumpir uno de los momentos más incómodos de su vida, Rukia abrazó con fuerza al pequeño que dormía entre sus brazos, pues un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, provocándole un mal presentimiento.

Y pensaba que la conversación, si es que se le puede llamar así, que acababa de tener con Ichigo. . . serviría para nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Hasta ahora, no he cambiado nada del fic original, en serio, sí que era una buena historia. Que felicidad, cuantos recuerdos T_T

Aunque me di cuenta de que este cap quedó bastante pequeñito 0x0

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Asakura Keiko.** Hola. Muchas gracias. Me alegra que, de entre otros fics e incluso libros, este fic te llamara la atención. Espero que conforme avance la histroia, me digas si ya lo habías leido... pero que lo sigas leyendo ^v^. Hace años lo escribí insprada en SK, pero me pareció un buen fic para adaptarlo a Bleach. La verdad no he pensado en escribir libros, ultimamente no he podido escribir tanto como antes.

 **Diana carolina.** Pues... como cantaba José José: no me acuerdo. Pero gracias por seguir leyendo mis dics.

 **Guest.** Gracias, ojalá te siga gustando conforme avance la historia. para mi también será IxR, sin importar el final ¬¬'.

 **Maeda Ai.** El tiempo se va volando. El final de Naruto tampoco me convenció mucho, aunque si más que Bleach. Creo que todos los ichirukistas estamos en negación ^v^.

 **Kaoru240.** Hola; me alegra mucho que me dejes reviews, tu siempre me dejas comentarios, me haces feliz T_T. Espero que también disfrutes de esta historia ahora con Bleach. Ahora con estos fics "terapeuticos" ese final tan bizarro poco a poco nos será indiferente. Por lo mientras, aqui la continuación, ojalá te guste. Muchas gracias por seguir todos mis fics T_T .

 **Fer.** Tienes razón, ahora leer fics con mucho ichiruki son la única terapia que ayudará a superar ese final tan... desastrozo ¬¬'. En el siguiente cap se sabrá todo acerca del bebé. Pero en este cap el bebé ayudó a despertar el deseo maternal de Rukia ^0^ . Muchas gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

¿Alguien imaginó que la rubia querría adoptar?. Sinceramente no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió, pero bueno.

Cómo ven, la pareja no se lleva muy bien. . . supongo que debo remediar eso ¬¬'.

Bueno, dicha situación es la mitad de la historia.

* * *

 **.**


	3. Al arrebatarle la felicidad

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo III: Al arrebatarle la felicidad._

* * *

 **~ No, no quiero que me lo quiten !, ¡ ni mucho menos que se lo den a ella !.**

Era la voz de la Kuchiki, quien, ante la sorprendida mirada de los presentes, estaba histérica, abrazando protectoramente al pequeño.

 **~ Por favor, Rukia, entiende.**

Le decía Uryuu, tratando de acercarse a la pelinegra, más a cada paso que él daba, Rukia retrocedía otro más.

La mujer frunció el ceño, pasando del simple enojo a la ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle semejantes palabras?.

 _"Creí que sería todo lo contrario, creí que Uryuu me entendería mejor que nadie"._

Pensaba la ojivioleta, mientras experimentaba algo totalmente distinto a lo que llegó a imaginar. En ese momento, Rukia veía al doctor cómo un maldito traidor, ¿y cómo no iba a pensar así de él?, si había traído a su casa a esa mujer, la verdadera madre del niño.

De cabellos naranjas; uno, quizás dos años más joven que ella y un rostro angelical, de esas mujeres que aparentan no romper un plato. Y sus angustiados ojos, suplicantes, reflejando tristeza.

 _"Por favor, abandonar a su propio hijo. . . ¿ para qué finge ?."_

La Kuchiki le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y resentimiento a la otra mujer.

 **~ Para empezar, si realmente lo quisiera, el niño no estaría aquí conmigo.**

Las palabras de la ojivioleta eran duras, crueles.

La pelinaranja terminó por dejarse caer de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto, más ni siquiera eso templó el frío corazón de Rukia Kuchiki.

 **~ Rukia, comprendo cómo te sientes, pero simplemente no puedes quedarte con el bebé !.**

Uryuu terminó gritando, pues acababa de perder la paciencia; estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle el niño a su amiga, convencido de que ella no podía seguir con este capricho.

Los ojos del médico habían intimidado a la joven de negros cabellos, quien giró el rostro buscando a su esposo.

Esperaba encontrar un poco de apoyo en él, pero el pelinaranja parecía bastante entretenido rascándose la cabeza, cómo tratando de analizar la situación.

 _"¡ Ese idiota !."_

Fue el último pensamiento de Rukia antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a la otra chica.

 **~ Te llamas Orihime, ¿verdad?. Si en realidad quieres a tu hijo. . . ¡ hazle un favor y vete !.**

 **~ ¡ Rukia !.**

Cómo si de un coro se tratase, Uryuu e Ichigo llamaron a la Kuchiki al unísono, reprobando sus palabras.

La pelinaranja, aun de rodillas sobre el piso, miraba incrédula a la mujer que abrazaba a su hijo. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle semejantes palabras? ¿Qué sabía ella del amor por un hijo, si ni siquiera tenía uno propio?. Es muy fácil criticar sin por lo menos escuchar lo que las demás personas tienen que decir.

 **~ Usted no entiende.** -Gritó Orihime, sus pupilas deformadas por las lágrimas que emergían de sus tristes ojos.- **~ Yo no abandoné al pequeño, solo, solo. . .**

 **~ ¿Qué?**

La joven madre se desahogó entre lágrimas.

Su ex-novio, el padre de su hijo, el hombre que se había negado a reconocerlo, ahora quería quitárselo. Estaba tan asustada que escondió al bebé entre unos arbustos en el parque.

 **~ No tardé más de quince minutos; cuando volví, mi niño ya no estaba.**

 **~ ¿No esperarás que te crea o si?.**

 **~ Rukia, por favor. . . ya le hice análisis y en efecto es la madre, además tiene documentos que la amparan.**

La Kuchiki suspiró profundamente; sus ojos violetas fueron envueltos por la resignación.

No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía la sensación de que la joven de largos cabellos decía la verdad. En silencio, le entregó el bebé a Orihime, quien llena de alegría, no paraba de llorar y besar a su hijo.

Pero la ojivioleta no compartía la dicha de la otra mujer.

Ichigo notó algo extraño en su esposa. Eran lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, aunque los mechones de negros cabellos caían sobre su rostro, ocultando sus tristes ojos.

El Kurosaki no se explicaba por qué de pronto sintió deseos de acercarse a su esposa y abrazarla, protegerla entre sus brazos y consolarla; apaciguar su dolor. No le gustaba verla así, pero no fue capaz de mover un solo dedo y permaneció callado mientras veía a la joven alejarse sin decir una sola palabra.

 **.**

 **.**

Rukia abandonó la estancia para luego encerrarse en su habitación, dejándose caer al piso.

Su corazón le dolía, acababan de arrebatarle algo o mejor dicho alguien a quien llegó a amar mucho. Así, sus lágrimas siguieron mojando sus suaves mejillas. . . en silencio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Que Rukia tratase a Orihime con la punta del pie en este cap, después del final de Bleach Manga, fue… tranquilizante.

Bueno, Rukia no podía quedarse con ese bebé porque el propósito de este fic es que ella y al fresita se pongan "manos a la obra" ^¬^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Freya ir-san.** Me alegra que este fic te guste. Bueno, pronto se aclararán algunas de tus dudas. Por ahora te cuento que, en efecto, Ichigo y Rukia no se quieren, ni siquiera se llevan bien. La frase que usas "compañeros de piso" los describe muy bien. Ichiruki forever. Muchas gracias por leer este fic. ****

 **Kaoru240.** Siempre me has dejado review, te lo agradezco muchísimo y me alegra que mis fics te gusten ^^. Siento que el cap estuviera corto, lo noté cuando lo reescribí, pero se pondrá intenso. Gracias por volver a leer mis fics; de SK tenía muchos, tantos recuerdos T_T. Pero bueno, aquí un nuevo cap, ojalá te guste. ****

 **Maeda Ai.** Bueno, la acción va a tardar un poquito, pero ya viene ^^ . ****

 **Aracheli281.** Gracias por leer este fic. Me disculpo por el tamaño del cap anterior; algunos caps estarán un poco más largos. Como decías, Rukia no se pudo quedar con ese bebé, pero es algo bueno porque ahora va a tener que buscar uno propio ^^ . ****

 **Asakura Keiko.** Tienes razón, el cap era demasiado corto, pero aquí un nuevo cap. Gracias por tu confianza y por elegir mis fics para aliviar el aburrimiento, jeje. Espero que este cap te guste. ****

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Lo siento mucho por Anna, pero no podía quedarse con el niño, de lo contrario la historia se estancaría.

Y es que los intentos de este matrimonio por tener un hijo empiezan en el siguiente capítulo.

Ah, por cierto, no sé me ocurrió ninguna otra forma de que la rubia encontrase al bebé ¬¬'.

* * *

 **.**


	4. Lo que puedo hacer

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo IV: Lo que puedo hacer._

* * *

El primer día creyó que era un capricho de ella, que sería temporal; en el segundo día le extrañó que la pelinegra siguiese igual. Y al tercer día. . . ya estaba preocupado.

Rukia era muy fuerte y estaba seguro de que superaría esto, pero ya había pasado más de una semana y la veía cada vez peor. Una sombra de tristeza cubría sus lindos ojos. Silencio era lo único que ella podía darle, no importaba cuantas veces Ichigo intentara hacerla enfadar para ver si reaccionaba.

Y para colmo hoy, siendo casi medio día, la Kuchiki seguía en cama, sin aparentes intenciones de levantarse.

El Kurosaki entró en su habitación, quería enfrentarla, hacerla reaccionar. . . pero con solo verla, todas esas ideas se desvanecieron.

Parecía dormida. El pelinaranja se sorprendió al pensar que se veía linda; su rostro tranquilo, sus negros cabellos esparcidos en las almohadas.

Y se acercó a ella, mirándola por un buen rato.

Si alguna vez dijo que ella era fea o que no le atraía, fue una de sus peores mentiras.

A menudo libraba una lucha interna para no mirarla cómo ahora, pues cada vez que lo hacía se obsesionaba más y más con esa mujer. Tan cerca de él y no podía siquiera tocarla, mucho menos hacerle el amor.

 **~ ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando?.**

Susurró él, sacudiendo la cabeza cómo si con eso pudiera deshacerse de los pensamientos que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía sobre su esposa.

Con suavidad, posó su mano en el hombro de la chica, moviéndolo suavemente para ver si despertaba.

 _"¡ Qué hermosos son sus ojos !."_

Pensaba el muchacho, una vez que Rukia abrió estos.

Pero había tristeza en sus gemas violetas, una tristeza que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande, tristeza que Ichigo quería borrar.

 **~ Tengo sueño, no me molestes !.**

 **~ Rukia, ¿qué pasa contigo?. Levántate, sigue adelante !.**

 **~ ¡ Déjame en paz !. . . me duele la cabeza.**

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. Esa mujer era demasiado terca y se aferraba a su dolor cómo si no hubiese otro camino más que dejarse caer.

El joven estaba harto, furioso de verla totalmente derrotada, no solo porque siempre vio a la chica como una mujer única, tan fuerte, sino también porque él no podía hacer nada por ella, aunque lo intentase, sabía que Rukia no lo necesitaba.

 **~ Está bien, cómo quieras. ¡ Sigue echada en la cama todo el santo día, regocijándote en tu dolor !.**

Le decía el Kurosaki, dispuesto a salir de la habitación y compartir la derrota de la mujer. . .

 **~ ¡ Quiero ser madre !.**

Pero escuchó su voz. . .

Ichigo se giró sorprendido, era la primera vez que su esposa le abría su corazón y se sinceraba con él. Ella le daba la espalda, aun sobre la cama. La veía tan frágil y delicada, tan débil.

 **~ ¡ Me abandonaron !. . . así que nunca tuve el amor de un padre o una madre. Y decidí que cuando yo tuviese un hijo, lo amaría con todo mí ser. No lo abandonaría cómo lo hicieron conmigo !.**

Las palabras de la pelinegra lo incomodaron y lo sorprendieron. No tenía idea de esa desconocida parte de la vida de su esposa.

Algo dentro de él lo impulsaba a querer hacer hasta lo imposible para aliviar el dolor de la mujer de ojos violetas.

 _"¿Pero qué puedo yo hacer?."_

Se preguntaba. Siempre supo que Rukia no lo necesitaba, pero ahora. . . Una idea llegó a su mente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Estaba pensando puras tonterías.

 _"Pero por ella, yo !. . ."_

Se acercó a la mujer, sentándose al borde de la cama, sin poder resistirse al impulso de acariciar los negros cabellos de la mujer, le susurró al oído. . .

 **~ ¡ Yo te daré un hijo, enana !.**

La chica se estremeció con aquellas palabras, eso fue algo que no imaginó nunca escuchar y sin embargo. . .

Se giró a verlo, la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo le hacía comprender que él hablaba muy enserio, a pesar del permanente ceño en su cara.

Y se miraron por largo rato, sin atreverse a romper el extraño pero tranquilo silencio que los acompañaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

No sabía cómo manejar el pasado de Rukia.

Me era extraño describir a la Kuchiki confesando que había sido abandonada, ya saben, ¿dónde quedaría Byakuya?.

Luego recordé que Hisana realmente abandonó a Rukia, así que decidí dejar así ese aspecto.

¿Imaginaron a un Ichigo tan. . . decidido a darle un hijo a su esposa?. No lo pensó mucho ^0^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Guest.** Me disculpo por el tamaño de los caps, algunos estarán un poco más largos 0v0 . Pronto, Ichigo y Rukia comenzaran a "trabajar", pero primero van a hacer una especie de tregua ante la pésima relación que llevan.

 **Anii Cross.** Me hace feliz saber que este fic te gustó tanto que hasta lo has leído más de una vez. Ojalá te guste en esta nueva versión para Bleach.

 **Inverse L. Reena.** Gracias por leer. En lo personal, Orihime me provoca muy poco, pero a raíz del final del manga el personaje me cae un poco mal. Como dices, una emoción que antes no había. En la primera versión del fic, ya se trataba así a ese personaje, cuando lo adapte para Bleach, pues quedó perfecto para descargar mi frustración en Orihime 0v0 .

 **Fer.** Pronto se sabrá la razón de porque terminaron juntos. Por lo pronto, tal como mencionaste, las cosas van mejorando, pues ya se acercaron un poco más, al menos Ichigo decidió que le dará un hijo a su esposa (aunque no se quieran). Por cierto, las cosas con Orihime se suavizaran en el fic. Gracias por leer este fic.

 **Maeda Ai.** Siento lo del tamaño Y_Y . Rukia no necesita enemigos teniendo a Ichigo 0v0 . Colaborarán para tener ese bebé que Rukia tanto quiere, aunque aun falta un poquito.

 **Asakura Keiko.** Me disculpo de nuevo por el tamaño del cap, no sé porque siempre me salen tan peques Y_Y . Pero es bueno saber que mis fics te ayudan a pasar el rato durante el trabajo ^v^ . Pues el final del manga... cuando empezó la saga quincy no le puse mucha atención, solo checaba el manga para ver si había momentos ichiruki. Total que al final Ichigo se quedó con Orihime y Rukia con Renji. En cuestión de dos capítulos, más de 10 años de ichiruki (más que obvio en el manga) se fueron al caño T_T. Pero aún nos quedan los fics. Muchas gracias por leer.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

He aquí el verdadero inicio de la historia.

Bueno, yo lo siento así, pues el acercamiento de esta pareja se da a partir de esta propuesta por parte del Asakura.

Quise narrar algo así como "del odio al amor", aunque igual trataré un par de detalles para detonar un romance entre estos personajes.

* * *

 **.**


	5. Alguien a quien amar

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo V: Alguien a quien amar._

* * *

Rukia estaba nerviosa. . . esperaba a su esposo, dispuesta sobre la cama.

Se sentía estúpida, convencida de que cualquier persona que supiese de esto, la consideraría una necesitada.

 **~ Quizás Ichigo así lo crea.**

Susurró para sí, recordando que aceptó la propuesta del pelinaranja casi de inmediato.

Y ahora estaba aquí, aguardando a que el Kurosaki entrara por esa puerta y le hiciera el amor.

Y justo en ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejándole ver a su marido. Se notaba nervioso, en especial por la sonrisa forzada que mostraba cuando algo le preocupaba.

 _"Pero después de la primera vez que nos vimos, no volvió a sonreírme así."_

Pensaba la chica, extrañada de la actitud que ese hombre tenía con ella últimamente.

 **~ Y bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?.**

Le decía él, recostándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

La Kuchiki casi se va de espaldas al escucharlo; esas palabras le resultaban estúpidas, pero muy naturales a fin de cuentas. Tres años de matrimonio y ni siquiera habían dormido en la misma cama.

 **~ No lo sé, tal vez si nos besamos. . .**

Ichigo giró su vista hacia la chica, justo cuando escuchó que su voz se apagaba.

El rebelde mechón de cabello negro caía sobre su rostro, cubriéndolo ligeramente, más no pudiendo ocultar por completo el carmín en sus mejillas.

Y el muchacho pensó que Rukia se veía muy bonita cuando se sonrojaba.

Así, lentamente se acercó a ella, posando su mano sobre una de sus mejillas, obligándola suavemente a mirarlo; no esperaba perderse en el brillo de sus lindos ojos.

La distancia entre sus rostros se fue acortando y seguramente se hubiesen besado de no ser porque ninguno de los dos pudo seguir. Fue cómo un reflejo que les impidió acercarse más.

Fue embarazoso, pues esto significaba que no se atraían en lo más mínimo. Y Rukia terminó estampando su puño en el vientre de su esposo.

 **~ Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?.**

Ella, en silencio, solo lo miraba. Parecía enfadada pero también apenada y terminó suspirando con resignación.

 **~ Sabes?, creo que esto no tiene caso, yo. . .**

La suave voz de la chica se apagó de pronto y, sorprendida, abrió los ojos cuanto pudo. Ichigo se había atrevido a abrazarla sin razón alguna. Tiernamente, le susurró al oído que podían intentarlo poco a poco.

 **~ ¿Qué dices?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la joven.

 **~ Buenas noches.**

Fue la respuesta de la Kuchiki, quien deshizo el abrazo y se recostó de espaldas a su esposo; carmín sobre sus mejillas.

El pelinaranja terminó por imitarla, considerando su actitud cómo una afirmativa, se quedó largo rato admirando la figura de su compañera de cama; las líneas que le daban forma a su cuerpo, eran tan suaves y finas.

 **~ Rukia, dime algo.**

 **~ ¿Qué quieres?.**

Ichigo sonrió, su esposa siempre tan fría y seca. Pero había descubierto que hablar sin que sus miradas se cruzasen era mucho más sencillo.

 **~ ¿Por qué estás tan empeñada en ser madre?.**

 **~ Tú fuiste quien se ofreció a darme un hijo, ¿quién es el desesperado?.** -El Kurosaki suspiró ante las palabras de la mujer. Antes lo hubiesen hecho rabiar, pero últimamente no tenía deseos de enfadarse con ella, sino todo lo contrario.- **~ Ahh, creí habértelo dicho antes.**

Rukia retomó la conversación, relajando su cuerpo antes tenso por la cercanía del pelinaranja.

 **~ Si, pero. . . sinceramente creo que hay algo más.**

La pelinegra suspiró al escucharlo; siempre tuvo la sensación de que ese hombre podía ver muchas cosas en ella, cómo si leyese su alma.

 **~ Hay mujeres que nacen para ser eso, mujeres y nada más, pero yo. . . llámalo instinto maternal, solo quiero tener alguien a quien amar, alguien que necesite de mí y de mi amor. . . ¡ nadie necesita de mi amor en este mundo !.**

Las tristes palabras de Rukia fueron las últimas que la pareja compartió en toda la noche.

E Ichigo se durmió pensando que alguien en esa habitación ya necesitaba del amor de la Kuchiki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Este cap quedó un poco Ooc, especialmente por parte de Ichigo.

Realmente creía que era mejor no "lanzarlos" a la cama después de que el pelinaranja tomara la decisión tan precipitadamente, pero ahora, con esta pareja que me encanta, me agrada la idea de que, sin más, se aventuren a la pasión 0¬0 .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Kimi Deathberry.** Pronto se sabrá cómo es que ellos terminaron juntos. A Ichigo si le gusta Rukia. Me alegro que esa frase te gustara, ojalá este nuevo cap también te guste, a pesar de lo pequeño ^^ .

 **Anon01.** Thank you. Here there is a new cap.

 **Diana.** Realmente no recuerdo que pasó. Pero gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics. No es mala idea que Ichigo se deshaga de las ropas de Rukia y luego "manos a la obra".

 **Inverse L. Reena.** Y en este cap ya hasta comparten la misma cama, cosa que nunca habían hecho. Vamos progresando 0v0 .

 **Maeda Ai**. Aquí ya empezaron a "trabajar en ello", aunque esto irá poco a poquito. Lo bueno es que Ichigo sigue insistiendo 0v0 .

 **Asakura Keiko.** Me disculpo nuevamente (aunque creo que lo seguiré haciendo T_T), es que los caps están muy pequeñitos. Aunque, por lo que mencionas, creo que me entiendes, me es difícil escribir capítulos largos. Bleach no tiene mucho romance, aunque quizás el anime tenga más "momentos", gracias al relleno y los endings. Déjame pensar en un fic de Bleach que me guste mucho...

 **Fer.** Ichigo está tratando de derribar todas las barreras que Rukia pone entre ellos, pero el Kurosaki no es ni tan buena persona, y por eso Rukia no cede tan fácil. Ojalá este cap te guste, me disculpo por lo pequeñito T_T .  
 **.**

 **.  
**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

¿Creían que los iba aventar a la cama y que harían el amor así nada más?. . . pues NO !.

Se supone que se llevaban demasiado mal cómo para, así nada más, tener relaciones.

Pero precisamente por eso pretendo que cuando llegue el momento, sea muy lindo en verdad ^^'.

* * *

 **.**


	6. Los peores momentos

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo VI: Los peores momentos._

* * *

Se le había ocurrido invitar a su pequeña esposa a cenar fuera. Esperándola mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse.

Las mujeres demoran mucho en esas cosas, quizá por eso divagó en tantas cosas antes de detenerse a pensar en su situación con Rukia.

¿Cuánto había mejorado su relación en las últimas semanas?.

Se habían tomado de la mano un par de veces y habían dejado de pelear entre sí. Pero en cambio parecían más reservados; era el silencio lo único que compartían.

Rukia ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de que Ichigo le diese un hijo, y eso era algo que él ya había notado.

Y justo hoy que las cosas no iban tan bien, al Kurosaki se le había ocurrido recordar todo lo que lo había unido a la pelinegra, las cosas buenas y las malas. . . las malas principalmente.

El momento en que la conoció, por ejemplo.

Rukia era la protegida de su abuelo; tenía entendido que la chica había sido criada por el mismo Yamamoto, quien estaba empeñado en que la chica formara parte de la familia. Y la única forma, por supuesto, era casándose con alguno de los hermanos, Kaien o él. . .

Ichigo odió a su hermano cuando prácticamente lo ofreció cómo el mejor candidato para contraer nupcias con la Kuchiki, pero saboreó la venganza cuando vio la cara de arrepentimiento de Kaien al conocer a la bella mujer.

 **~ Claro, no pude culparlo, Rukia era y es bellísima.**

Susurró para si el pelinaranja, recordando que él mismo había quedado prendado de la linda chica, aunque fue un gusto que poco le duró pues la frialdad de la enana lo hizo entender que jamás podría haber algo entre ellos.

El Kurosaki sonrió con tristeza al recordar cómo él le había sonreído tan solo para que ella le dijera que no la mirase con esa expresión tan estúpida.

 _"Si, Rukia siempre se ha portado muy arisca conmigo."_

Pensaba el muchacho, un tanto divertido ahora que habían pasado unos cuantos años.

Pero él tampoco fue un santo, Ichigo no podía olvidar todas las veces en que le fue infiel a su esposa.

Y se justificaba a si mismo diciendo que "como su matrimonio era una farsa, no importaba romper su palabra para revolcarse en la cama con otras mujeres". Incluso a algunas les llegó a prometer que se divorciaría de la Kuchiki para casarse con ellas, cosa que jamás ocurrió. Llámenle sentimiento de culpa o arrepentimiento, lo cierto es que el pelinaranja, muy en el fondo, no quería separarse de su compañera pelinegra.

 **~ Quizá fue por aquella vez.**

La voz de Ichigo sonó cansada, haciendo alusión a una noche en que llegó tardísimo; las cuatro de la madrugada, por Kami. Ya se esperaba los gritos y los reclamos de su esposa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la casa y descubrir que Rukia dormía en el sofá; el televisor encendido.

Ella lo había estado esperando hasta que fue vencida por el sueño.

Ichigo se sentía culpable y vaya que lo era. Mientras su esposa lo esperaba, él se había pasado la noche con una chica peliverde, despampanante y muy buena en la cama, aunque de repente se comportaba un tanto infantil.

Esa noche cubrió a la ojivioleta con una frazada y se pasó un par de horas admirando el bello rostro de la mujer, cuidándola mientras dormía.

 **~ Rukia nunca me reclamó por esa noche.**

Decía para sí, consciente de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez.

El pelinaranja sacudió la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos recuerdos y el sentimiento de culpa, prefiriendo recordar las cosas buenas ahora. . . aunque ninguna llegó a su mente.

A menos que. . .

 **~ Claro !.** -La voz del Kurosaki sonó triunfal al encontrar por fin un recuerdo grato en sus tres años de matrimonio.- **~ La vez aquella en que por accidente la vi en la ducha.**

Decía Ichigo con orgullo, su atractivo rostro había adquirido un tenue rojo que se acentuó en sus mejillas.

Oh si, la imagen de la fina figura de la Kuchiki al natural era algo que guardaba con recelo en su memoria y que bien había valido la pena los golpes que lo dejaron desangrándose en el piso del cuarto de baño.

 **~ Ahhh, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto.**

Ichigo suspiró. Así que este era el balance que podía hacer sobre su matrimonio. Se preguntaba cuál sería el de Rukia. ¿Pensaría ella en él como él lo hacía en ella?.

Todo el día, no podía sacarla de su cabeza. . . no quería.

Y fueron un sin fin de imágenes de su bella esposa las que llenaron su pobre mente. Riendo, enojada, indiferente, fría y distante. . . triste, tierna.

La desesperación lo invadió y no le importó nada en ese momento, quería verla, quería sentirla.

Cansado de esperar, subió presuroso a su habitación, entrando sin tocar la puerta.

 **~ ¡ Baka !, ¿qué haces?.**

Ella le gritó, cruzando sobre su pecho la camisa que no había terminado de abotonar.

La Kuchiki solo vestía la vendita camisa a parte de la ropa interior. E Ichigo ignoró sus palabras completamente y, sin dejar de mirarla, la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza para luego besarla con desesperación.

Sorprendida, la joven pelinegra separó su boca de la de su esposo.

 **~ ¿Qué te pasa?, no. . .**

 **~ Shhuu, no hables, Rukia, no ahora. . .**

La voz del Kurosaki sonaba tan tranquila y suave mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la chica, quien no pudo resistirse y terminó por corresponder un nuevo beso, así como los que siguieron después.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Pensé en Ukitake como abuelo de Ichigo, pero se ve muy joven, así que me decidí por Yamamoto.

En la primera versión había hermanos (Yoh y Hao), aquí tenía que ser Kaien el "hermano" del pelinaranja. Quedaba genial ^0^ .

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Anon01.** Thanks again. I imagine you speak English, but I´m not sure.

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki.** Gracias por dejar review, ojalá me comentes que te parecen los siguientes caps. No lo olvides, please ^v^ . Ahora que sabemos que Ichigo ha sido infiel, es aún más complicado que esta relación funcione.

 **Anii Cross.** Me alegra que estés leyendo esta nueva versión. Este fic está entre mis preferidos, por eso quise adaptarlo a Bleach, que tanto me gusta. Gracias a ti por leer la historia una vez más.  
 **  
Diana.** Gracias por seguir leyendo. Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que se viene en esta versión, le cambié algunas cosas, solo detallitos para que coincida un poco más con Bleach. Los caps aún son cortos, pero algunos estarán un poquito más grandes.

 **Kimi Deathberry.** Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Hubo mucha iniciativa por parte de Ichigo.

 **Asakura Keiko.** Empiezo a sentirme culpable de que leas el fic durante las horas de trabajo, jeje. Y si te sorprenden?. Señorita, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo?. Yo?... analizando información, querido jefe. Jajaja. Soy de México. Aquí dejo un poquito más entre Ichigo y Rukia, en el próximo cap avanzaran un poco más. Espero que no te descubran cuando Ichigo y Rukia por fin cedan a la pasión.

 **Maeda Ai.** Ya falta poco, en el siguiente cap esta pareja sucumbirá al deseo ^¬^ .

.

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Bueno, por fin se besaron, ya es un gran avance, ¿nop?.

Ok, quería hablar un poco sobre el pasado de esta pareja, creo que era necesario, al menos para alargar un poquito la historia y rellenar unos cuantos detalles.

* * *

 **.**


	7. Aquel que cumpla su deseo

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo VII: Aquel que cumpla su deseo._

* * *

Los besos se habían vuelto más apasionados y profundos cada vez. Y las caricias, que al principio fueron suaves y sutiles, ahora eran desesperadas y hasta atrevidas.

Ichigo despertaba por las mañanas preguntándose: ¿hasta dónde llegaría esta vez con su bella esposa?.

La última vez dejó que sus ansiosas manos se alojasen bajo la falda de la pelinegra, haciendo a un lado las pequeñas bragas para acariciar la suave intimidad de la mujer, quien suspiró agradada al sentir uno de los dedos de Ichigo hundirse dentro suyo, entrando y saliendo con tranquila suavidad.

 **~ Ichigo, oh Ichigo !.**

El Kurosaki hubiese mentido si negase que el escuchar su nombre, en medio de la agitación y jadeos de Rukia, no lo incitara a hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Más solo correspondió a los gemidos de su compañera, besándola con profunda pasión mientras deslizaba su dedo con mayor rapidez.

La sintió temblar entre sus brazos, fue la primera vez que el joven de cabello naranja le provocaba un orgasmo a su bella compañera. Ichigo quería más, pero esa ocasión fue lo más lejos que llegaron.

Pero esta noche. . . las cosas iban bien. . . bastante bien. . . besos ardientes y apasionados que les robaban el aliento; suaves pero ansiosas caricias que los hacían estremecer.

El pelinaranja estaba maravillado, por fin tenía el cuerpo de Rukia, desnuda entre sus brazos. . . fina y delicada, así la veía y así la sentía.

Su piel suave, blanca cómo la leche, que pegada a su cuerpo, le estaba regalando un exquisito calor.

Y su aroma, ahhh que embriagador y agradable le resultaba.

Si hubiese sabido lo bella y encantadoramente sexy que era la Kuchiki bajo todas esas ropas, el pelinaranja la hubiese hecho suya desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Ichigo oprimió suavemente los pechos de la mujer, haciéndola gemir y besarlo más apasionadamente.

No hubo palabras, solo jadeos y suspiros. Tal vez porque sus bocas estaban muy ocupadas compartiendo cuantos besos podían o más bien porque preferían evitar la difícil situación de hablar de esto.

Llegó el momento en que Ichigo no pudo esperar más y, presuroso, separó las piernas de la joven, dispuesto a penetrarla.

Un beso y caricias que moldearon la perfecta figura de la pelinegra, desatarían lo que tanto temían pero que igual deseaban con todo su ser. . .

Más un sonido los hizo esperar.

 **~ I-Ichigo. . . está sonando el timbre, tal vez. . .**

 **~ ¡ Qué se vaya al diablo !, sea quien sea. Tú y yo estamos ocupados.**

Un tenue color carmín cruzó el rostro de la Kuchiki, quien al escuchar las palabras de su esposo estaba dispuesta a llegar con él hasta el final, pero. . . el maldito timbre seguía sonando insistente.

Rukia terminó por desesperarse y abandonar la cama, dejando a un hombre que la miraba frustrado y suplicante. . . no podía hacerle esto, él la necesitaba, ¡ la necesitaba ya !

La hermosa pelinegra salió de la habitación, ignorando al Kurosaki, la verdad es que tenía miedo de las locuras que estaba cometiendo; lo lejos que estaba llegando con el pelinaranja y, por ahora, sentía que había sido salvada por la campana.

Con una bata cubriendo la desnudez de su cuerpo, Rukia bajó a abrir la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la mujer que se había llevado a su hijo.

 **~ I-Inoue !.**

Alcanzó a susurrar la ojivioleta al ver a la joven de largos cabellos, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

 **~ Vinimos a visitarlos.**

Le decía la pelinaranja mientras le daba a su bebé para que lo cargase un rato. Y eso fue suficiente para que el mal humor de Rukia se desvaneciera, al ver la tierna carita del pequeño, quien dormía plácidamente.

Se sorprendió al ver a Uryuu acompañando a Inoue Orihime. Ichigo ya le había comentado sobre la petición que le hizo a Ishida de darle una oportunidad a Inoue en su hospital, pero esto parecía ser más que una simple relación de trabajo.

 **~ Mejor voy a ver a Kurosaki.**

Susurró el chico pelinegro, cuando vio que ese par de mujeres tenían cosas de que hablar.

 **~ Lo había extrañado, ¿sabes?.**

Decía Rukia para luego depositar un suave y tierno beso en una de las mejillas del pequeño bebé.

 **~ Bu-bueno, yo, yo quería disculparme por. . .**

 **~ No quiero hablar de eso.** -Interrumpió la Kuchiki.- **~ Mejor dime, ¿qué hay entre Uryuu y tú?. . .**

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ No, no sé de qué hablas.**

 **~ Oh, por favor !, Kurosaki. . . no trates de fingir conmigo.**

El chico de ojos azules miraba fijamente a su amigo; una pícara sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

¿Qué no era suficientemente claro?, habían llegado en el peor momento; las sábanas tiradas en el piso, Ichigo vistiendo pantaloncillos cortos y visiblemente frustrado.

 **~ ¿De cuándo acá Rukia y tú se volvieron tan íntimos?.**

Ishida le preguntó con malicia, obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelinaranja.

 **~ Vamos, hombre, déjame en paz !. Mejor hablemos del sospechoso interés que tienes por Inoue.**

El pelinegro suspiró cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, la verdad es que él tampoco era muy bueno para fingir.

 **~ ¡ La quiero !.**

Dijo sin titubear. ¿Para qué?, si la misma Orihime lo sabía, entonces, ¿por qué esconderlo?.

 **~ ¿Y el niño?.**

Preguntó el Kurosaki, sorprendido al notar la tranquila sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo.

 **~ Voy a reconocerlo cómo mi hijo.**

Ichigo casi se va de espaldas al escuchar al chico, sorprendido más que nada porque nunca imaginó a Uryuu Ishida como hombre y padre de familia.

E pelinaranja no pudo más que felicitar a su amigo, desgraciadamente para él, las cosas no eran así de fáciles.

 **~ Y ahora me vas a decir. . . ¿qué está pasando entre Rukia y tú?.**

El Kurosaki se rascó la cabeza al escuchar la pregunta que ya sentía venir.

¿Qué pasaba?, ¡ qué la deseaba y ya no podía soportar más !

 **~ Quiere que le dé un hijo !.**

Soltó de golpe. Ishida lo miraba realmente sorprendido.

 **~ Y. . . ¿qué piensas hacer?.**

Ichigo lo miró tristemente. Quería complacerla, no quería ver la tristeza en sus ojos violáceos otra vez, pero sobre todo. . .

 **~ ¡ Quiero estar con ella !.**

 **~ Pues que tengas buena suerte, amigo, la vas a necesitar.**

El Kurosaki suspiró resignado al escuchar a su amigo.

Poco después bajaron a la estancia para acompañar a las mujeres.

Ichigo no pudo describir la agradable sensación que lo invadió al ver a Rukia tan feliz, sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño de Inoue. Se veía tan animada y se notaba en sus ojos el cariño que le tenía a ese bebé.

El pelinaranja pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de la Kuchiki, era el deseo de tener un hijo propio. Y al verla ahí, Ichigo supo que Rukia sería una maravillosa madre.

Un pensamiento abrazó su mente. . .

 _"¡ Yo seré el que le dé ese hijo que ella tanto desea !"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Este cap empezó un poco subidito de tono, pero ya hacía falta ^¬^ .

No quería que el desencuentro entre Rukia e Inoue fuese relevante para el fic, por lo que quise que se llevasen mejor a partir de ahora.

Más que nada, porque Rukia está buscando tener su propio bebé.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Diana.** Hola. Gracias. Tienes razón, Ichigo es un % &$#. Bueno, pero lo pagará ¬¬

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki.** En siguientes caps se explicará un poco más sobre esta pareja. También se tocará el tema de las infidelidades de Ichigo. Agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Sakura Phantomhive Li.** Lo siento, pero en este nuevo cap hubo mucho avance, espero te guste ^^ . Te agradezco que leas este fic.

 **Kimi Deathberry.** Ya no recordaba que Rukia es la "Queen". Es cierto, no es justo que le sea infiel, y después de los siguientes caps creo que te enojarás más con Ichigo. Lamento haber alargado tanto esto, pero por fin el próximo cap habrá lemon, ya falta poco. Gracias por leer.

 **Maeda Ai.** Aquí mucha lujuria, jeje. Y para el siguiente cap, mucha MÁS. Solo espera un poquito más.

 **Fer.** No iba a ser tan fácil después de todos los problemas que tuvieron, además habrá más problemas todavía. Aún hay mucho que hablar de la infidelidad de Ichigo, en próximos caps se viene un caos. Ojalá te gusten. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Asakura Keiko.** Ese sería un buen trabajo. Que pagarán por analizar fics lemon. Kami, yo quiero un trabajo así. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ojalá este cap haya valido la espera... espero que si ^v^ . Es cierto, muchos se la pasan en el teléfono y no atienden otras cosas, es justo que nosotros al menos hagamos algo productivo... como leer fics ^0^ (hey, es algo de suma importancia ^^). Bueno, dejo un nuevo cap, ojalá te guste. Gracias.

 **Nozomi-chan.** Hola, muchas gracias por leer este fic. Aquí una nueva actualización, espero te guste.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Las cosas se están poniendo más candentes, tanto que el siguiente capítulo es LEMON.

No sé qué me dio por escribir algo de esta pareja. . . lo cierto es que varias ideas nada santas pasaron por mi mente desde entonces.

* * *

 **.**


	8. La más importante, la única

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo VIII: La más importante, la única._

* * *

Ichigo abrió la puerta con desesperación.

Era temprano, simplemente salió de la oficina y vino directamente a su casa, quería verla, sentirla; la necesitaba ahora, ¡ la necesitaba ya !.

Y una vez más entró a la habitación sin primero tocar a la puerta. . . y la vio en ropa interior.

 **~ ¿Qué crees que haces, pervertido?.**

Él no la escuchó, tan solo se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con todo el deseo, con toda la pasión que por ella tenía y que había tenido que reprimir.

 **~ ¿Quieres hacerlo, aquí, ahora?.**

Le decía entre besos el apuesto pelinaranja, mientras la sujetaba por las caderas y la elevaba suavemente.

La Kuchiki rodeó la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas.

Ninguno se atrevió a romper el beso. Rukia abrazó fuertemente a su esposo, suspirando cerca de su oído al sentir esas grandes manos oprimir suavemente cada uno de sus senos, amasándolos a placer, oprimiendo los duros pezones por encina del sostén.

En esa posición un tanto incomoda y que sin embargo no deseaban romper, el Kurosaki, cómo pudo, se quitó la camisa dejando que la joven acariciara su musculoso pecho.

Los senos de la joven pronto quedaron descubiertos e Ichigo los miraba con sumo detalle. Ni grandes ni pequeños, redondos, firmes pero suaves.

 _"¡ Perfectos, esa es la palabra !."_

Pensaba el muchacho, quien endiosado con la exquisita figura de su bella esposa, dejó que sus apasionados labios recorriesen las obras de arte que frente a él se erguían.

Rukia, inmóvil, respiraba agitada, tan solo mirando cómo el ojimiel bebía de sus senos; sus ojos cerrados, tenía una expresión tranquila. Parecía un bebé tomando gustoso y feliz su alimento.

La pelinegra sonrió sutilmente al pensar semejante locura. No, Ichigo no era un niño, aunque a veces lo parecía. Era un hombre que disfrutaba de su cuerpo, que la estaba llenando de suaves pero ardientes caricias que no llegó a imaginar jamás compartir con él.

 **~ Ohh, Ichigo !.**

Un débil gemido escapó de labios de la mujer al sentir cómo su esposo succionaba el duro y sonrosado pezón.

Y al escucharla, el Kurosaki estrechó fuertemente su pequeña cintura, elevándola varios centímetros sobre el piso y tomándola entre sus brazos, caminando hacia la cama para recostándola con tal delicadeza, como si fuese alguien muy especial.

E Ichigo no sabría decir porque, pero en ese momento lo era. En ese instante, Rukia era todo para él; no había nada más que le importase, solo ella. . . solo ella.

 **~ ¿Estas realmente dispuesto a hacer esto, Ichigo?, porque no quiero que después me reclames o me lo eches en cara.**

Pero Rukia era experta en romper el encanto.

Fría y hasta dura, lo miraba desafiante, cómo si esto fuese simple obligación, puros requisitos.

Bueno, era un mutuo acuerdo, ¿no?. Más esta vez el pelinaranja no prestó atención a la frialdad de su esposa, porque ahora la sentía cálida. La deseaba de forma enfermiza, ella había encendido la pasión en él y no iba a detenerse hasta haberla apagado. . . con ella.

Así, Ichigo le sonrió dulcemente, desconcertando a la bella mujer.

Y la llenó de ardientes y ansiosas caricias mientras presuroso intentó despojaba de la última prenda que tanto le estorbaba en esos momentos, más fue Rukia quien terminó por despojarse a sí misma de las braguitas, quedando totalmente desnuda ante él.

 **~ ¡ Eres hermosa, perfecta !.**

Le dijo él y de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza, no quería que se alejara ni siquiera un centímetro y la llenó de besos, cubriendo la suavidad de su piel de porcelana.

Compartieron el agradable silencio que imperaba en la habitación. No necesitaban palabras, oh no !, necesitaban sentirse, tocarse, besarse. . . ¡ necesitaban hacer el amor !.

Así, Ichigo se acomodó entre las piernas de la bella ojivioleta, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Rukia se sintió prisionera de aquel par de fuertes brazos y el musculoso tórax que le impedía moverse siquiera un poco, pero se sentía increíblemente bien ahí.

Los amantes compartieron un nuevo beso, mientras el miembro del Kurosaki apuntaba a la intimidad de la mujer, recorriéndola delicada y superficialmente.

Ambos gimieron ante aquel delicioso cosquilleo que esa caricia tan íntima producía en sus cuerpos ardientes, deseosos de más, mucho más.

Ichigo empujó suavemente las caderas, enterrando apenas la mitad de su duro miembro en la intimidad de su esposa.

Las agitadas respiraciones delataban su goce; el de ella al sentir como se abría para recibirlo y el de él, al sentir la cálida humedad de la chica rodeando su hombría.

Y si un poco los llenaba de placer, se desesperaban por sentirse hasta el fondo.

Ichigo empujó dos veces más, penetrando totalmente a la bella mujer, quien gimió sorprendida y adolorida, aferrándose a él y enterrándole las uñas en la espalda.

El pelinaranja se detuvo un momento, creyendo que era demasiado grande para ella, a quien veía tan frágil. Más poco a poco iniciaron una lenta danza entre sus cuerpos que buscaban sentirse.

Llegaron a mecer sus caderas de forma casi frenética, desesperada. La Kuchiki alzando las caderas cada vez que Ichigo sacaba ligeramente su miembro tan solo para tomar impulso y enterrarse nuevamente en ella.

Cuando no pudo más, Rukia lanzó un gemido, había alcanzado el éxtasis más intenso de su vida, podría decirse que el primero, su vagina contrayéndose con fuerza, rodeaba la espina del pelinaranja, llenándola de placer.

Emitiendo un sonido de gozo, cómo un gruñido, el Kurosaki apretó los dientes mientras derramaba su esencia en la intimidad de la hermosa mujer.

El sonido de las entrecortadas respiraciones, suspiros y el latir de dos corazones que parecían haberse sincronizado, era lo único que se escuchó en la recamara por unos momentos.

E Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla, le parecía hermosa, ahora más que nunca. En el instante en que le hizo el amor, no !. . . desde que compartieron su primer beso, Rukia se adueñó de él, todas las demás mujeres desaparecieron de sus recuerdos, era la pelinegra la única importante. . . ¡ la única !.

No quería aceptarlo, le era tan difícil pero se había enamorado perdidamente de la chica de ojos violetas.

Y sin cruzar palabra alguna entre ellos, el Kurosaki buscó los labios de su esposa, encontrándolos en un beso lento pero profundo y que parecía no tener fin.

Cuando se separaron, Ichigo la miró intensamente, dedicándole esa sonrisa que guardaba para su familia y amigos, la sonrisa que, sin embargo, nunca tuvo para ella.

Y siguió mirándola, cada detalle, cada centímetro de su fina silueta.

Notó algo que lo sorprendió. . . las sábanas manchadas con pequeñas gotas de sangre.

 **~ Rukia!, tu?. . .**

 **~ ¡ No importa !.**

 **~ ¿Cómo dices eso?, de haberlo sabido hubiese sido más cuidadoso, yo. . .**

El Kurosaki no pudo seguir hablando pues Rukia lo había callado con un beso, aquel que comenzó lento y tranquilo y que terminó en una nueva unión de sus cuerpos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ahora que reescribí este cap, lo sentí ligero, aunque me gustó el resultado ichiruki ^v^ .

Esto apenas empieza, no olvidemos que el principal propósito de Ichigo es darle un bebé a Rukia. . . y se esforzará mucho ^0^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Kimi Deathberry.** Me alegra que el cap anterior te gustara. Lo siento, pero es probable que te enojes un poco con Ichigo, aunque faltan varios caps para eso. Por lo pronto, aquí lo prometido... por fin lemon ^^ . Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki.** No sé porque se me ocurrió que tenían que interrumpirlos, pero siento que quedó bien que ambos platicaran un rato con otras personas. Ichigo sufrirá, creo que es necesario ^v^ . Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.

 **Maeda Ai.** Bueno, la espera valió la pena... o eso creo ^^' .

 **Fer.** Sip, Ichigo "por fin" tuvo suerte ^0^ . Ya era hora, aunque aún habrá algunos problemillas entre ellos. No sé porque quería que, en la versión original, la protagonista entablara una amistad, pero esta nueva amiga, en este caso, Inoue, será de ayuda (poquito), pero bueno. Gracias por leer este fic.

 **.  
**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Sentí cosquillas en el estómago al escribir este cap ^/^.

Por supuesto que este no será el único capítulo con este tipo de contenido, pero por ahora, esta pareja tendrá que volver a tener un par de problemas.

* * *

 **.**


	9. Una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo IX: Una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo._

* * *

¿Cuantas veces habían hecho el amor?.

Sinceramente había dejado de contarlas después de la sexta. Fueron tantas, al parecer ninguno de los dos soportaba estar lejos del otro.

Se deseaban, se necesitaban y dejaron que todas esas emociones los controlaran en las últimas semanas.

De hecho no hubo noche que no terminaran con los cuerpos entrelazados, enredados en las sábanas.

Y ni que decir de los fines de semana en los que abandonaban la cama ya muy tarde tan solo para terminar con otra entrega en la alfombra de la sala.

Rukia llegó a sentirse plena; decir que su vida sexual era satisfactoria era poco.

Oh si, esos habían sido días de loca pasión y sexo y quizás de lago un poco más profundo e inevitable.

¿Pero de qué le había servido todo eso?.

 _"Si no he podido quedar embarazada."_

Recostada en la cama, con tristeza pensaba la bella mujer

No podía más, tantas cosas cruzando su pobre y atormentada mente.

El primer mes se sintió decepcionada y solo atinaba a suspirar a cada rato. Le hacía mucha ilusión la idea de ser madre, pero al llegar su periodo la dicha se le vino abajo.

El segundo mes fue peor, estaba enojada, en verdad furiosa y se desquitó con cuantas cosas encontró a su alcance.

Incluso con Ichigo quien la sujetó con fuerza y la besó cómo si quisiera devorarla, calmándola.

Y la forma tan intensa en que le hizo el amor unos cuantos días después.

Pero el tercer mes si ya no pudo más, creía que esta vez sí quedaría en cinta, incluso su periodo se había retrasado una semana.

La tristeza pudo más que la decepción y el enojo juntos, y terminó en la cama, llorando llena de amargura.

Él la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, se sentía mal, muy mal, no solo por ver a la Kuchiki en ese estado, lo que menos quería en la vida era verla llorar, pero también porque llegó a dar gracias a kami-sama porque Rukia no quedase embarazada, pues así podría seguir haciéndole el amor, era el pretexto perfecto.

Y es que no quería ni pensar en el momento en que la pelinegra por fin quedase preñada.

 _"No volveré a tenerla entre mis brazos, ni le haré el amor."_

Pensaba el muchacho con cierto temor, pues estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer y no soportaba la idea de no tenerla más.

Pero al verla así, el Kurosaki no pudo más y se acercó a ella, tratando de consolarla.

 **~ ¿Estas bien, Rukia?.**

 **~ No.**

Respondió ella, su voz entrecortada y su rostro contra la almohada.

Ichigo se recostó a su lado, abrazándola desde atrás mientras hacía algo que adoraba. . . besar sus hombros.

 **~ Vamos, enana, no te pongas así, solo. . . solo debemos intentarlo un poco más.**

 **~ ¿Más?.**

La voz de la chica sonó irónica. ¿No había sido ya suficiente?. Más de tres meses de sexo por dios !. . . no hubo día en que no tuviesen relaciones y nada.

No usaban ningún tipo de protección, entonces. . .

 **~ ¿Por qué no puedo quedar embarazada?.**

Preguntó la chica, a nadie en especial. . . a ella misma, a Ichigo.

 **~ Es gracioso, ¿no es así?.**

 **~ Disculpa, pero yo no lo encuentro divertido por ningún lado.**

La ojivioleta se giró a verlo, enfadada, dolida con sus palabras, lágrimas aun recorriéndole las mejillas.

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño, ligeramente nervioso.

 **~ Vamos, solo piénsalo, hay parejas que lo hacen una sola vez y la mujer queda embarazada, la mayoría de las veces sin siquiera desearlo. Y tú, mi querida Rukia, que lo ansias tanto, no lo has logrado.**

Ella sonrió sutilmente ante la explicación de su esposo y su extraña forma de levantarle el ánimo.

 **~ No seas cruel, te estas divirtiendo a costa de mi dolor.**

 **~ No, eso jamás, sabes que no es así.**

Ichigo posó sus labios sobre los de la bella mujer, besándola con tal ternura que la hizo estremecer y a sus mejillas colorearse en sutil carmín.

Es verdad que el Kurosaki se estaba tomando esto con más tranquilidad, después de todo la que ansiaba tener un hijo era Rukia.

Más eso fue solo al principio, poco a poco el pelinaranja descubrió que igual quería tener un hijo con ella, con su enana, no podría compartir esa felicidad con ninguna otra mujer.

Ansiaba formar una familia, la misma que se suponía eran él y la chica, y que hasta ahora no habían sido.

Pero se quedaba callado, inseguro de la reacción de la mujer.

¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba?, es que ella solo quería un bebé, el padre no venía incluido en el paquete. Pero esta no era la única preocupación del muchacho. . .

 **~ Ichigo. . . ¿y si no puedo tener hijos?, que tal si soy estéril !. . . ¿qué voy a hacer?.**

Ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de su compañero, quien la abrazó delicadamente.

A pesar de los avances en su relación, era muy raro que Rukia se sincerara con él, de hecho hablaban muy poco entre ellos, rara vez se contaban sus cosas, mucho menos sus miedos.

 **~ No, Rukia, no pienses eso.**

Le decía él, acariciando sus oscuros cabellos.

No, ella se estaba adelantando a lo peor, a algunas mujeres les es más difícil quedar embarazadas, solo eso.

 **~ ¿Quién sabe?, igual y yo soy el problema.**

Ichigo torció la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

 _"Idiota, ella podría buscar un hombre que pueda preñarla."_

Él se reprendió mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras trataba de interpretar el silencio de su esposa.

No, ella no sería capaz, no la mujer que le regalase su primera vez.

Ichigo había estado con muchas mujeres, antes y después de haberse casado con la Kuchiki y nunca tuvo la suerte de quedarse con la inocencia de ninguna.

Qué ironía que su propia esposa, tan bella, deseada por quien sabe cuántos hombres y que encima no le debía fidelidad. . . se entregó por primera vez a un hombre, a él. . . que buscaba en otros brazos lo que en casa tenía.

El Kurosaki sacudió la cabeza por segunda vez. ¿Para qué pensar en todo eso ahora?. Era mejor analizar las cosas con más seriedad; así que propuso. . .

 **~ Tal vez estamos muy presionados. ¿Por qué no solo disfrutamos de nuestra relación?.**

 **~ ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿tener sexo solo por placer hasta que quede embarazada?.**

Ichigo solo la miró, para él no era solo sexo, era hacerle el amor y lo adoraba. Tampoco quería que esto terminase cuando ella quedase preñada, quería tenerla siempre. Ser su esposo, su amigo, su amante, el padre de sus hijos, el hombre que ella amase. . . su todo.

Pero fue cobarde y terminó por susurrar un simple monosílabo.

 **~ Si.**

Fue incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos.

Y aunque él hubiese querido comenzar ahora mismo, el periodo de Rukia no se lo permitió, así que tuvo que conformarse con dormir con ella entre sus brazos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.  
**

* * *

Bueno, si Rukia hubiese quedado embarazada a la primera, el fic estaría llegando a su fin, pero apenas vamos casi a la mitad.

Lo importante es intentarlo. . . muchas veces ^¬^

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Diana.** Hola. Ojalá este cap también te guste, aunque no haya lemon Y_Y

 **Kaoru240.** Kurosaki tendrá que esforzarse más, aunque él feliz de hacerlo. Espero que es te nuevo cap sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

 **Asakura keiko.** Hola. Si, se me hizo raro no saber de ti. No debiste avergonzarte por leerlo en un lugar... donde no deberías leer fics, me refiero a que aunque el cap era lemon, era muy ligero. Lamento que en este cap no hubiera más pasión, pero era necesario ponerle una pausa a las ansias de este par ^0^ De todas formas pronto habrá más lemon.

 **Nozomi-chan.** No pensé mucho en Ulquiorra, es que, no sé porque, siempre pienso en Ishida como el mejor amigo de Ichigo. Aquí dejo un nuevo cap, ahora sin lemon, pero pronto habrá más pasión.

 **Maeda Ai.** Si, ahora creo que el lemon quedó ligero, espero que los siguientes caps se sientan más fuertes.

 **Fer.** Como dices, Ichigo tratará de quedarse con Rukia, pero no será sencillo, además se vienen algunos problemas. Que Rukia aún no quedara embarazada es apenas la primera dificultad. Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá te siga gustando este fic.

 **.  
**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

¿Qué tal?, tenía que ponerles las cosas difíciles a estos dos, no todo podía ser miel.

Es realmente raro que a una mujer le sea difícil quedar embarazada, a menos que sea estéril, lo cual igual es difícil.

Hay que someterse a tratamientos de fertilidad y quien sabe que tantas cosas, pero esto es un fic, así que olvidémonos de grandes detalles, please ^^'.

* * *

 **.**


	10. Rompiendo la rutina

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo X: Rompiendo la rutina._

* * *

Así que finalmente la había convencido.

En los últimos días, Ichigo le había insistido en romper la rutina y hacer una especie de ritual. Ir a cenar, salir de paseo, ver una película, el teatro, lo que fuese.

 **~ Todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas normales.**

Rukia recordaba las palabras de su esposo.

El problema era que ellos nunca fueron una pareja cómo cualquier otra. Nunca los obligaron a casarse.

 _"Al menos no a mí, por lo menos."_

Pensaba la pelinegra, una sonrisa cruzando su bello rostro al recordar cómo Ukitake, por órdenes del mismísimo Yamamoto, prácticamente arrastró a su sobrino al altar.

Pero no existió sentimiento alguno de por medio, no lo hubo, no lo hay, ¿verdad?.

Rukia jadeó sutilmente cuando sintió las traviesas manos del Kurosaki de bajo de su vestido, olvidando así cualquier pensamiento ajeno a este momento.

La maldita abertura del costado izquierdo había sido muy conveniente para el muchacho quien, posado de tras de su esposa, no perdió tiempo y sus dedos se perdieron dentro de las braguitas.

Planeaban cerrar la noche con broche de oro.

Este ritual parecía no ser tan malo después de todo, la cena había estado deliciosa e Ichigo no había tenido que prepararla. Pasear un rato por las calles, bajo las luces de los faroles, desvaneció la presión.

Tomados cómo iban de la mano, quienes llegaron a verlos hubiesen jurado que eran novios.

El vestido negro y el sostén ya estaban olvidados en el alfombrado piso de la habitación, junto con la camisa y los pantalones del pelinaranja.

Rukia nuevamente se sentía flotar con suavidad; siempre que estaba entre los brazos de su apuesto esposo, aunque no lo dijera o rara vez lo demostrase, disfrutaba mucho de sus tórridos encuentros de cama.

Sus besos, sus caricias, los susurros cerca de su oído, ¡ todo !. Y comenzaba a preguntarse: ¿por qué?.

La Kuchiki se quedó inmóvil, asustada porque una vez más descubría que quería hacer el amor con Ichigo Kurosaki, por deseo y ansiedad más que por el propósito que dio inicio a todo esto.

Pero no era ese su único temor, últimamente se preguntaba por qué su esposo era tan complaciente, dedicado y casi no le protestaba nada.

De las continuas peleas, gritos y discusiones solo le quedaba el recuerdo, todo eso había sido reemplazado por besos, caricias, palabras hermosas y la insoportable ansiedad de unir sus cuerpos.

 **~ Eres tan bella, ¡ me encantas, Rukia !. . . me fascinas !.**

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos al escuchar las palabras que su amante le dedicaba.

Y las manos de este masajeando sus senos mientras su cálido aliento chocaba cerca de su oreja, o le mordía el cuello, marcándola con suavidad.

 **~ Ahh Ichi. . .**

Rukia perdió el control de sí y no supo en que momento sus suaves y finas manos se escondieron dentro del bóxer del Kurosaki. Palpando la hombría del muchacho; dura, gruesa, palpitante.

Lo acarició por contados segundos antes de subir y bajar las manos, estimulándolo, luego sus manos fueron subiendo hasta acariciar el pecho musculoso de Ichigo. . . su rostro y terminó por enredarse en sus rebeldes cabellos naranjas.

 **~ Lo siento.**

Susurró ella, una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Él la besó con pasión, brusca y profundamente.

 **~ No te disculpes por algo que me encantó, deberías hacerlo más seguido y por más tiempo.**

Le dijo él. Rukia río ligeramente avergonzada, aunque sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de felicidad.

El ojimiel se sonrojó al verla sonreír, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver esa expresión en su rostro, y debía admitir. . .

 **~ Increíble, eres mucho más bella cuando ríes !.**

El Kurosaki acarició una de las mejillas de su esposa, quien lo miró intensamente, pérdida en los amielados ojos de su esposo. Y se besaron.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, aunque poca, Ichigo no soportaba la distancia entre ellos.

Rukia suspiró entre el beso sin romperlo, pues sintió el roce de la cálida piel del pelinaranja. Ansiando ser prisionera eterna de sus fuertes brazos y sus labios apasionados.

No hubo más palabras por un rato. Ichigo sostuvo entre sus brazos a la chica y la llevó hasta la cama, recostándola con suavidad, aunque presuroso.

Sin dejar de besarla siquiera un instante, se posó encima de ella, tomando su lugar entre las piernas de su amada.

La Kuchiki gimió al sentir la hombría del muchacho y se sonrojó intensamente. Lo deseaba tanto, necesitaba sentirlo dentro suyo y su agitada respiración delataba su deseo.

El Kurosaki la miró endiosado y ansioso también; presionó lentamente, enterrándose en ella poco a poco. Los amantes jadearon al unísono al sentirse hasta el fondo el uno en la otra.

Y mecieron sus caderas con tal fuerza, totalmente sincronizados. En momentos parecía que se alejaban al mismo tiempo, cada vez que el chico sacaba su espina para tomar impulso; otras más él se alejaba y ella lo buscaba. Era una danza erótica que los cansaba y los volvía locos, pero que los llenaba de felicidad, aunque no lo dijeran.

Sentados sobre la cama, Rukia sobre él, se aferraron el uno al otro.

Ichigo besaba los hermosos senos de la ojivioleta, estrujándolos con desesperación. Le parecían lo más bello del mundo, y ella gemía agradada; sus manos enredadas en el cabello de su amante.

Él la tomó por las caderas, penetrándola con fuerza. La mujer arqueó la espalda, sintiendo todo el poder de su compañero y cuando ya no pudo más, recibió con gusto el orgasmo, lanzando un sonoro gemido; lágrimas por el placer se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Ichigo simplemente apretó fuertemente los dientes, tratando de soportar un poco más, cuando ya no le fue posible, la penetró con fuerza por última vez, derramando su esencia en el interior de la chica, emitiendo un ronco gemido.

Abrazados, él dentro de Rukia, se besaron lentamente, el aliento del otro chocando en sus caras.

 **~ Cada vez eres más incontrolable. . . e insaciable.**

Le decía ella, aun respirando agitada. Ichigo callado, apartó aquel rebelde mechón de negro cabello del rostro de su dueña.

 **~ ¡ Y tu tan bella !. . .**

El Kurosaki quería decir algo más, pero guardó silencio.

No podía, aun no, así que mientras conversaban de tantas cosas, se guardaba sus sentimientos para él solo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un poquito de lemon, suavecito, para marcar la mitad de este fanfic.

Cada vez Rukia se vuelve más y más necesaria para Ichigo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Asakura Keiko.** Me alegra que te acuerdes del fic T_T ... fue hace ya varios años Y_Y . Prácticamente no cambie la historia, si acaso uno que otro detallito, pero si es distinto leerlo con ICHIRUKI, creo que hay más pasión 0¬0 . Lo del bebé... pues no hay bebés en el manga, y no voy a incluir al hijo de Orihime ¬¬'. No me queda de otra que inventarlo T_T . Lástima que ya no puedas leer en el trabajo, quizás más adelante ^v^ Si el cap anterior estaba tierno, este está meloso, aunque con lemon 0v0 .

 **Maeda Ai.** Aquí un poquito de lemon, suave, muy suave. Pero esto va avanzando.

 **Guest.** Hola, gracias por leer. Ojalá este nuevo cap te guste.

 **Fer.** Necesitaba que Rukia tradará en quedar embarazada, porque sino el fic se acababa ^v^ . Ichigo está muy involucrado en su relación, ya no es solo sexo... bueno, nunca lo fue, aunque el pretexto era bueno 0v0 . Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki.** El Kurosaki está totalmente enamorado de Rukia, aunque se resistió al inicio, por eso las infidelidades. Aunque eso le va a costar muy caro ¬¬'. No es precisamente Ichigo el que te hará enfadar, pero aún faltan varios caps para eso.

 **.  
**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Un lemon bastante bajito a mi parecer.

Aun tengo un par de ideas para más lemon y es que esta historia tiene para rato, apenas vamos a la mitad.

* * *

 **.**


	11. Por mero compromiso

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XI: Por mero compromiso._

* * *

 **~ Estoy embarazada.**

Le dijo. Solo Rukia podía mantener su lindo rostro tan serio y frío cómo ya era costumbre, reprimiendo una sonrisa y toda la dicha que la llenaba.

Pero sus ojos violetas no la dejaban mentir, pues brillaban intensamente, desbordando felicidad.

 **~ ¿Puedes creerlo?, después de tanto.**

E Ichigo escuchó nuevamente su voz.

Estaba confundido, o mejor dicho sorprendido, en completo shock.

Ninguna palabra podía salir de su garganta, vamos, ni siquiera pensaba de forma coherente.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue que Rukia ya no querría estar con él, ¿para qué?, ya no lo necesitaría. El Kurosaki había cumplido con su parte y nada más.

No volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos, a besarla hasta casi devorar su alma.

 _"¡ No volveremos a hacer el amor !."_

Pensó con un sentimiento que quiso describir cómo tristeza.

Y ya comenzaba a extrañar las caricias y la piel de su amada cuando escuchó a ésta hablarle.

 **~ ¿Pasa algo malo?.**

Preguntó la pelinegra, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ello.

¿Qué no era obvio?, el ser padre no estaba en los planes del pelinaranja. . . Ichigo ya había hecho suficiente, la Kuchiki no podía encima pedir que él compartiese su felicidad.

Ahora los dos podían hacer cada quien su vida y por su lado y aunque ese era el plan desde un principio, la mujer se encontró con que no le parecía lo mejor. . . oh no !.

Todo lo que habían hecho juntos, fue mucho más que compartir la cama y conseguir un poco de placer. Aun sus tres años de matrimonio, tan difíciles y tormentosos, ya no le parecían tan malos porque habían estado juntos.

Y ahora. . . Rukia no podía ni quería imaginar una vida sin ese hombre.

 **~ Ahh, no!, es que. . . me tomaste por sorpresa.**

La voz del pelinaranja se escuchó después de un rato, una sonrisa nerviosa estampada en su cara. Luego otra vez el silencio.

Era más fácil cuando hacían el amor, no tenían que hablar, solo disfrutar el uno del otro. Y aunque la comunicación entre ellos había mejorado bastante, este era un momento para el que ninguno de los dos se había preparado y eso que este era su objetivo, ¿verdad?. . . ¿verdad?.

 **~ Supongo que debes estar feliz, ahora podrás deshacerte de mí y terminar con esta locura**.

La joven miraba a un costado, evitando la mirada de su esposo.

Lo que quería que sonase cómo una broma llena de frescura, le resultó meros susurros cargados de aires de decepción y tristeza.

A pesar de que el Kurosaki pudo notar el extraño comportamiento de la mujer, no fue capaz de ver los sentimientos que desbordaban sus ojos, ese par de gemas violetas que él adoraba.

Aunque siempre creyó que su vida al lado de Rukia era una completa locura, una tortura que llegó a disfrutar e incluso necesitar, aun antes que intentasen tener un hijo.

 _"Un hijo para ella. . . y mío."_

Este pensamiento envolvió el corazón del muchacho, produciéndole un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes y el imperioso deseo de ser padre lo invadía por primera vez.

Entonces se olvidó por un momento del miedo de perder a su esposa; sonrió ligeramente, lleno de felicidad por este regalo que se suponía él le daría a Rukia y que ella terminó dándole a él. Y la abrazó en un arrebato de alegría, quería sentirla, decirle tantas cosas, que la quería, a ella y al bebé que dentro suyo crecía.

 **~ Es maravilloso !.**

Pero eso fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras se aferraba a la figura de su mujer. Su sonrisa intacta se amplió un poco más al sentir cómo la Kuchiki correspondía a su abrazo y con palabras casi inaudibles le susurraba un sincero "gracias".

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y quizás la última. Esto más bien parecía una despedida.

Rukia quiso romper el abrazo, más simplemente no pudo moverse, Ichigo la retenía con fuerza, su rostro clavado entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica de negros cabellos.

 **~ ¿Ichigo?.**

 **~ ¡ Déjame estar contigo !.**

Le pidió él, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza aun.

 **~ Pero es que. . .**

 **~ Solo hasta que el bebé nazca.**

El Kurosaki se alejó un poco, mirándola suplicante aunque decidido, no iba aceptar una respuesta negativa.

 **~ No puedes estar sola, necesitas alguien que te ayude, que te cuide.**

Y le acarició la mejilla, cómo tratando de convencer a una niña, pero Kuchiki Rukia no es ninguna niña.

Sonriéndole con diversión, la joven le preguntó si él iba a ser su protector.

 **~ Seré lo que tú quieras.**

La voz del pelinaranja sonó tranquila, quizás resignada. Se sentía mal, muy mal, estaba usando a su propio hijo cómo excusa para estar un poco más de tiempo con la enana.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?, no sabía qué decir, qué palabras usar para convencer a la chica de quedarse con él. Y el querer cuidarla durante su embarazo no era más que una verdad a medias. La verdad completa se la guardaba para él mismo, aunque doliera.

 _"Ella no me ama !."_

Pensaba él, totalmente convencido de ello.

 **~ Pero no te vayas a arrepentir.**

Ichigo sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, era la segunda vez que su linda esposa se las dedicaba.

Con una media sonrisa, el pelinaranja besó la frente de su esposa, disculpándose por tener tanto trabajo.

Ella curveó una ceja, esta era la oficina del chico y la estaba corriendo sutilmente.

 **~ Te veo en la tarde.**

Fue lo único que la Kuchiki le pudo decir antes de salir de la oficina, preguntándose si fue correcto aceptar la propuesta del Kurosaki, pues en ese instante, Ichigo la hizo sentir cómo si esto fuese un simple compromiso, un deber nada más.

Él no compartía su alegría, mucho menos el deseo de ser padre. . .

 _"¡ Él no nos ama !."_

 **.**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Creo que ya no tenía sentido que Rukia siguiera sin poder embarazarse. Ya lo habían intentado muchas veces ¬¬´

Este cap no fue solo para que la pelinegra le diera la noticia a Ichigo, sino también para mostrar cuan complicada y frágil es su relación, tan llena de inseguridades por ambas partes.

.

.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Kaoru240**. Me alegra que disfrutes de leer este fic. Aquí dejo un nuevo cap, ya con un poco de avance en la relación de esta pareja. Aunque en este cap no hubo lemon, aún habrá un poquito de pasión en próximos caps.

 **Momo yukishiro.** Hola. Gracias por interesarte en esta historia. Aquí un nuevo cap, ojalá te guste.

 **IchigoandRukiaKurosaki.** Estoy actualizando cada semana... y las semanas vuelan ^v^ . Ichigo está haciendo de todo para que Rukia se quede con él, aunque aún no se atreve a decirle lo que siente por ella. Aún falta un poquito para que aparezca esa persona, aunque no participará mucho.

 **Asakura keiko.** Así es, Orihime tiene un hijo. Cuándo y cómo, quien sabe, fue una de las grandes lagunas que hubo al final del manga. Un horror de verdad. Por eso, nos consolamos con los fics T_T. Bueno, al menos ya saliste del coma, jeje. Ojalá te guste este cap que aunque no tiene lemon, creo que hay un gran avance en cuanto a la historia.

 **Fer.** El Kurosaki se está esforzando, aunque le falta ser sincero con Rukia. Lo bueno es que él trata por todos los medios de seguir con ella. La pareja aún tiene problemas, pero la relación va avanzando.

 **Maeda Ai.** Lo siento, en este cap no hubo lemon, pero en próximos caps habrá pasión, lujuria, amor ^0^ 

**.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

El momento llegó; Anna tenía que quedar embarazada en algún momento, nop?.

Pero esto sigue, aún hay muchas cosas que debo resolver antes de que este fic termine.

Una de ellas, por supuesto, la relación de estos dos.

* * *

 **.**


	12. Sin razón alguna

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XII: Sin razón alguna._

* * *

No habían hablado mucho en los últimos días, era cómo si no tuviesen absolutamente nada que decir, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo debía actuar ahora.

¿Bonita familia, no?. Pareciera que el embarazo de la pelinegra tan solo los había distanciado.

Pero ahora. . . ahhh, quizá por eso esta situación le resultaba incomprensible, no entendía nada. ¿Más qué importaba?, si tenía a Rukia entre sus brazos, nada más interesaba, ¡ nada !. . . solo ella.

Así que la besaba con locura y desesperación, cómo el sediento que encuentra el agua que tanto necesita. E Ichigo necesitaba a Rukia, la extrañaba, la deseaba.

Y le agradecía infinitamente a Kami que su pequeña esposa no se resistiera cuando él comenzó a despojarla de sus ropas; lo hizo con tal tranquilidad, que el pelinaranja no parecía ser el mismo.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda frente a él, el Kurosaki solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

 **~ Enana. . . toda tú eres mi nirvana.**

Sus palabras realzaron el rojo en las mejillas de la chica.

 **~ ¿De cuándo acá hablas en rimas?.**

 _"Desde que te amo."_

Pensó el muchacho, rodeando la estrecha cintura de su mujer y besándola porque simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo; era adicto a sus labios, a su suave piel, al exquisito aroma de su cuerpo. . . ¡ a toda ella !.

El Kurosaki la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola hasta la cama donde la recostó con suavidad, solo entonces rompieron el beso, mirándose fijamente uno al otro.

Tantas emociones reflejadas en los ojos de los amantes; mentirían si negasen que la lujuria no estaba allí.

Ichigo no tardó en deshacerse de sus ropas, estrechando a la ojivioleta para disfrutar del calor de su piel, la suavidad y el hermoso contraste de su piel, más bronceada, con la de ella, tan blanca como la nieve.

Y la besó cómo el adicto que ya era; abandonó esos dulces labios para recorrer cada rincón de su perfecta anatomía, su cuello, sus senos ya rígidos por las tantas caricias, su vientre donde desplegó cuantos besos pudo, con ternura, con todo su cariño, posaba sus labios sabiendo que su hijo crecía poco a poco.

Hubo un momento de quietud entre ellos en el que Rukia acariciaba el cabello naranja de su esposo, cómo agradeciendo lo cuidadoso que estaba siendo.

Más Ichigo siguió su camino, deslizando sus traviesos labios hasta la intimidad de la joven, su lengua ya explorando la pequeña abertura, lamiendo con tranquila pasión.

El pelinaranja no dudó en cubrir los labios vaginales con su boca y succionar el sabor a mujer que su enana le estaba regalando.

 **~ Mmm Ichigo !.**

La Kuchiki jadeó complacida con el trabajo de su amante y arqueó la espalda mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba con fuerza los labios, tratando de alargar un poco más el gozo que él le hacía sentir.

 **~ ¡ I-Ichi, ya por favor !. . .**

Le pidió ella, su respiración completamente agitada, empapada en sudor, pero su marido no le hizo caso, ¡ oh no !, al contrario, aprisionó su pequeño clítoris con sus labios, cómo suaves pinzas que lo succionaron sin descanso.

Eso fue algo que la pelinegra no pudo soportar y dejando escapar un fuerte gemido, se retorció entre las sábanas, aceptando el placer del orgasmo, satisfecha, feliz.

Con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su atractivo rostro, Ichigo abandonó el sexo de la chica tan solo para embriagarse nuevamente con sus labios bañados en rosa, dándole a probar a la mujer un poco de su propio sabor.

 **~ ¡ Hazlo ya !.**

Le rogó ella, mirándolo fijamente; su pecho subiendo y bajando por la desesperación, la ansiedad.

E Ichigo yacía embelesado con los ojos violeta de su esposa, que brillaban intensamente, como la más pura y valiosa de las gemas.

 _"Es el reflejo de su deseo, solo eso. . . solo eso."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki sin saber que la chica a su lado compartía ese mismo pensamiento acerca de él.

El pelinaranja le acarició las mejillas con ternura y mostrándole un amplia sonrisa, volvió a besarla mientras se aferraba a las caderas de la joven.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Ichigo se acomodó entre las piernas de su amada, deslizándose dentro suyo poco a poco y con la delicadeza que nunca antes tuvo.

Ambos jadearon al sentirse; la unión de sus cuerpos, esa caricia tan íntima los llenaba no solo de placer sino también de dicha.

Pero era distinto el ir y venir de las caderas del muchacho. Lento, cuidadoso.

Rukia no se había dado cuenta, pero Ichigo incluso estaba reprimiendo su propio gozo con tal de no lastimarla.

El pelinaranja pensaba que nunca la había sentido tan frágil y delicada cómo ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, por eso le hacía el amor con tanto cuidado, no quería hacerle daño, ni a ella, ni a su hijo.

Pero la pasión era tan fuerte que le fue difícil controlarla. Así, Ichigo penetraba a la pelinegra sin llegar a enterrar por completo su espina.

El mecer de sus caderas se tornó más rápido mientras jadeos y gemidos llenaban la habitación.

 _"Estoy haciendo el amor con él y ahora que estoy embarazada de él. . . ¡ lo amo más que nunca !."_

Fueron los pensamientos de Rukia, poco antes de que no soportase más la fricción entre su sexo y el de su amante, aferrándose a éste, arqueando la espalda y buscando un contacto más profundo con el miembro de su esposo.

En el éxtasis, su vagina se contraía con fuerza, apretando deliciosamente la hombría de Ichigo, quien con voz ronca, dejó escapar un gemido mientras derramaba su esencia en el interior de su amada.

.

.

Minutos después yacían abrazados con las sábanas enredadas en sus cuerpos desnudos. Una lluvia de besos era lo que había entre ellos.

Más no palabras, nunca palabras y eso era lo que más necesitaban ahora, palabras. Hablar de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, porque se suponía que no tenían que haber hecho esto, no había razón.

E Ichigo parecía ser el más confundido.

 _"Si ya está embarazada, ¿por qué hicimos el amor?."_

Se preguntaba, pero la sintió acercarse a él un poco más, suspirando cansada.

El Kurosaki la abrazó firmemente, pero con suavidad, buscando la droga de sus labios.

No importaba la razón, solo estar con ella. . . solo eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un poquito de lemon… poquito ^v^ .

Me costó mucho trabajo armar una rima. Verán, en la primera versión Yoh dice "Annita… eres una mujer muy bonita".

Sencillo… pero por más que pensé, no encontré palabras que rimaran con Rukia.

Estaba a punto de escribir "enanita" y dejar la frase de la primera versión, cuando encontré la palabra "nirvana". Me encantó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Guest.** Hola. Aquí dejo una nueva actualización. Espero te guste.

 **Asakura Keiko.** Me gustó eso de una "copas de fics", son muy necesarias. No tengo nada en contra del niño, ni de Orihime, pero en mi mente no entiendo cómo podía surguir esa relación. Con Renji y Rukia no me siento así, después de todo, él siempre la quiso, fueron buenos amigos... le veo mucho más sentido. Ichiruki forever ^0^ .

 **Kaoru240.** Te dejo un poquito más de lemon. Las inseguridades siguen y serán causa de problemas, pero por ahora no se pudieron resistir más tiempo ^v^ .

 **Netokastillo.** Tienes razón, parecen chiquillos, pero bueno, es que su relación siempre fue muy forzada. Mientras se cumplen los nueve meses, ya están practicando para conseguir más confianza... y otras cosas ^0^ .

 **Maeda Ai.** Pues aun hay lemon, a pesar de que la razón de que estuvieran juntos ya se logró. Ojalá te guste este cap.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Wow, ahora si me precipite. Después del capítulo anterior hice que estos dos tuvieran relaciones nuevamente y ni siquiera advertí de ello.

Bueno, si hay algo que puedo adelantarles es que habrá mucha inseguridad en la relación.

* * *

.


	13. Tan solo un momento para pensar

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XIII: Tan solo un momento para pensar._

* * *

No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que estar ahí, esperando. . . pero tras unos cuantos fallidos intentos por no dormirse, echó a andar sus recuerdos.

Y si una vez al hacer esto se encontró con que la mayoría eran malas experiencias, ahora era todo lo contrario.

Su matrimonio había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y lo que antes era un tormento diario, ahora era maravilloso compartir cada día con Rukia.

Podría pasársela recordando todas y cada una de las veces en que hizo el amor con su compañera y concluir que todas fueron maravillosas y especiales.

Fue una lástima que de un tiempo a la fecha tuviesen que dejar de hacerlo.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo el rostro del pelinaranja al recordar hasta qué punto había llegado su necesidad por su mujer. . .

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Muero de ganas por hacerte el amor !.**

Le dijo una vez. Sus palabras no podían estar más cerca de la realidad pues llevaban más de un mes sin siquiera tocarse e Ichigo ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

Más Rukia solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, cambiando de tema e ignorando a su esposo.

Pero el Kurosaki se molestó, reclamándole su actitud; él la necesitaba y a ella parecía no importarle.

Él parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su dulce favorito. Más todo su enojo se esfumó al ver el rostro de su esposa, tristeza es lo que reflejaban sus lindos ojos violáceos, y cómo niña regañada no pudo evitar formar un puchero. Estaba muy sensible y las palabras de su esposo sembraron en ella inmensos deseos de llorar.

 **~ Ya se me nota el embarazo y ya no me siento tan atractiva, ¿sabes?, además. . . últimamente me duele y. . .**

Ichigo la abrazó efusivamente, impidiéndole continuar lo cual Rukia agradeció porque de haber continuado, habría terminado llorando.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta, tan estúpido?.**

Se preguntaba el Kurosaki, consciente de que aquella vez no se detuvo a pensar que lastimaba a Rukia y eso era lo que menos quería.

En cuanto a lo de su embarazo, no importaba que su vientre haya crecido, él la veía hermosa. Su enana se había vuelto linda, delicada y frágil, y él no permitiría que hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo. Lucía tan linda esperando un bebé y para Ichigo era la mujer más bella de todo el mundo.

Sonrió consciente de que su esposa lo creía un exagerado, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cómo no preocuparse?, si los mareos y desmayos de la pelinegra habían sido frecuentes e incluso no comía lo suficiente.

Tanto que le prohibió ir al trabajo cuando apenas tenía los primeros meses de embarazo; le extrañó que Rukia le hiciera caso.

 **~ Claro, pero a cambio de ello me convirtió en su sirvienta.**

Decía para si el pelinaranja, riendo al recordar que la enana se estaba aprovechando de él y lo había obligado a hacerse cargo de todos los quehaceres, desde preparar la comida hasta la ropa y la casa.

Lo único que habían hecho juntos fue decorar la habitación del bebé.

 **~ Azul, todo azul.**

Le había dicho la joven, completamente segura de que sería un niño.

El Kurosaki disfrutaba mucho de ver a su esposa en ese lugar; su carita llena de ilusión al ver las cosas de su futuro hijo, sus juguetes, su ropita, la cuna. . . todo estaba listo.

Disfrutaba también las tardes enteras en que, abrazados, conversaban sobre su bebé. El nombre, a quién se iba a parecer. Para Ichigo era igual, con que tuviese los hermosos ojos violetas de su madre, sería feliz.

El pelinaranja ya no podía esperar para que el pequeño naciera y poder disfrutar de todo esto.

Más de pronto, el rostro de Ichigo se tornó triste. . .

 **~ ¿A quién engaño?, cuando el bebé nazca tendré que dejarlos.**

¿No había sido eso lo que acordaron?. Qué el estaría al lado de la Kuchiki hasta que el pequeño naciera, y ahora. . .

 **~ Ya no sé qué hacer o decir para que Rukia me permita estar a su lado.**

Y si antes Ichigo sentía que no podría vivir sin esa mujer, ahora sí que se moriría sin ellos, sin Rukia y sin su hijo.

¿Cómo pretendía ella que él se olvidase de todo así cómo así?

 **~ ¡ No es justo !.**

Se dijo a sí mismo. No podía evitar sentirse utilizado.

Esto nunca fue un juego y aunque no era más que un mutuo acuerdo, ¿qué había ganado él?: nada. Rukia había hecho que se enamorase perdidamente de ella, no sabía bien cómo fue que lo logró, pero al hacer el amor con ella, todas las demás mujeres se borraron de su memoria y de su corazón.

Y ahora la Kuchiki tendría el hijo que tanto deseaba, apuesto a que su vida sería muy feliz de ahora en adelante.

 _"Y se va a deshacer de mi cómo si nada."_

Pensó el Kurosaki, más una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sacudió la cabeza.

 **~ No debo pensar así, mientras la enana sea feliz y nuestro hijo tenga todo el cariño de su madre, todo estará bien, si.**

Se decía a si mismo, cómo tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Seguramente, Ichigo hubiese seguido divagando entre recuerdos, dudas y temores, más en ese momento una joven vestida de blanco se acercó a él, regalándole una tierna sonrisa.

El corazón del pelinaranja pareció detenerse por un momento al tiempo en que esperaba impaciente a que Unohana hablase de una buena vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Hubiera sido bueno que antes de narrar la espera de Ichigo previo el nacimiento de su hijo, la pareja hubiese tenido más encuentros, pero creo que se hubiera alargado mucho la historia ^v^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Fer.** Gracias por el doble review. El deseo de Rukia ya se cumplió, aunque se sabrá más en el siguiente cap. Como dices, Ichigo está muy feliz también, especialmente en este cap, en los anteriores aun hablaba de su hijo para retener a Rukia a su lado. El pelinaranja sufrirá (aunque poquito) por haber sido infiel. La conversación que mencionas para que ellos aclaren las cosas, más bien será discusión ^0^ . Pero antes de la tormenta, un poquito de ternura en el próximo cap con el nuevo bebé.

 **Asakura keiko.** Sufrí bastante tratando de encontrar una rima. Hasta quise borrar esa parte T_T . Hay cosas que son algo similares con SK. Pero no mencionaré al hijo de Orihime. Inventaré un personaje y pronto sabrás su nombre.

 **Inverse L. Reena.** Ichigo dejó de pelear todo el tiempo con Rukia y ahora es más atento. Bueno, no tiene la conciencia tranquila. Ojalá te guste este nuevo cap.

 **Nozomi-chan.** Gracias por leer. Me hace feliz que te guste el fic. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado.

 **Maeda Ai.** Bueno, ahora no hubo lemon y como Ichigo mencionó, no ha podido estar con Rukia en mucho tiempo, pero se compensará pronto ^v^ .  
 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Un montón de pensamientos del Asakura, pero a diferencia del capítulo pasado en que hice algo igual, en este, Yoh tiene una mejor perspectiva de su matrimonio.

Supongo que sospechan lo que se viene en el siguiente cap.

* * *

.


	14. Él ha llegado

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XIV: Él ha llegado._

* * *

Su rostro no parecía muy feliz, la verdad es que se había quedado paralizado con la noticia.

Cuando pudo reaccionar, el Kurosaki dejó su asiento y a la doctora con la palabra en la boca, y echó a correr a la habitación que ocupaba su esposa.

Ni siquiera tocó antes de entrar, Unohana le dijo que podía ver a Rukia, así que. . . simplemente abrió la puerta de forma impulsiva y brusca. Su corazón pareció detenerse al contemplar aquella imagen. . .

Sentada en la cama, su esposa sostenía en brazos a un bebé que parecía dormido.

 **~ Ru. . . Rukia !.**

Susurró el pelinaranja poco antes de que su voz se apagara por culpa del nudo en su garganta, entonces ella volteó a verlo, regalándole la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

E Ichigo no pudo dejar de ver a la enana; su cabello estaba desaliñado y unas ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos; estaba sudando y aunque no podía dejar de sonreír, lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Y a pesar de su aspecto y de lucir tan cansada, al Kurosaki le parecía la mujer más linda del mundo.

 **~ Te lo dije, es niño.**

Le dijo ella mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la carita de su hijo recién nacido.

Ichigo sonrió ampliamente. Emocionado, se acercó hasta su familia aunque sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas con cada paso que daba.

 **~ ¿No es lindo?.**

 **~ Es hermoso !.**

Fue la respuesta del muchacho, una vez que se sentó al borde de la cama.

La imagen tranquila de su hijo; al verlo, Ichigo supo que iba a protegerlo de todo y de todos, que nada lo hiciera llorar y siempre verlo sonreír.

 _"¿Pero cómo voy a lograr eso, si pronto tendré que separarme de él?."_

Se preguntaba, más sacudió la cabeza olvidándose de todo aquello. Al menos por hoy, solo quería disfrutar de este momento.

Rodeó la espalda de su esposa mientras contemplaba las facciones del bebé. Dicen que no se puede distinguir a quién se parecen los bebés, que se parecen a todos y a nadie, pero Ichigo no lo creía así, no cuando veía tantas cosas de él en el pequeño. . . unos cuantos cabellos naranjas. También tenía facciones de Rukia, sus lindos ojos violetas, cuando abrió estos tan solo para volverlos a cerrar.

 **~ ¡ Hanataro !.**

La voz de la pelinegra se dejó escuchar después de un largo rato de silencio.

Su compañero se giró a verla, no comprendía que significaban sus palabras y eso era fácil de adivinar en su mirada.

 **~ ¿Qué?.**

 **~ Su nombre.**

El pelinaranja frunció el ceño. Primero muerto antes que permitir que el nombre de su hijo tuviese algo que ver con flores. Solo faltaba que la enana decidiera llamarlo "botón de rosa".

 **~ Parece nombre de niña.**

El Kurosaki rió divertido aunque a su esposa no le hacía mucha gracia su comentario.

 **~ Baka, ¿qué te parece tan gracioso?.**

 **~ No, no te enojes enana, pero es que nunca pensé que mi hijo se llamase "flor".**

Rukia se sintió ofendida con las palabras del tarado de su esposo. Ese idiota era un insensible, cómo todos los hombres.

 **~ No te rías, baka. . . tu nombre significa "fresa".**

El pelinaranja dejó de reír. No le gustaba que nadie, ni siquiera su esposa, se metiera con su nombre. Además, su nombre significaba "ángel guardián", no fresa. ¿Hasta cuándo lo iba a entender?.

 **~ Maldita !.**

Susurró, ganándose un codazo por parte de la pelinegra.

Ambos miraron a un extremo opuesto de la habitación y el silencio los envolvió por un rato durante el cual Rukia pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, él tenía razón. . .

 _"Así como todo el mundo se burla del padre, se burlaran también del hijo. . . ¡ no lo puedo permitir !."_

Pensaba ella, ahora ya no tan segura del nombre que había elegido.

 **~ ¿Y tu que propones?.**

 **~ Mmm, ¡ no tengo ni idea !.**

Rukia torció las cejas. Y todavía tenía el descaro de criticarla. La pelinegra volcó toda su atención en el bebé entre sus brazos mientras trataba de encontrar un nombre adecuado para tan especial personita. Después de un rato, una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

 **~ ¡ Ichiro !.**

Susurró. El pelinaranja pareció confundido, otra vez, su silencio lo delataba y la Kuchiki tan solo pudo arquear una ceja.

 **~ Su nombre.**

 **~ ¿Por qué?.**

¿Acaso se lo tenía que explicar todo con manzanitas?.

El muchacho notó el cambio de humor de su mujer, aunque no pudo distinguir si era tristeza u enojo lo que expresaba su lindo rostro.

 **~ Se asemeja al tuyo.** -La escuchó susurrar.- **~ Se escucha casi igual, comparten el primer kanji, es mi "otro" Ichi, además. . . ¡ es nuestro primer hijo !.**

El pelinaranja fue abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Cada explicación hacia a su corazón latir con más rapidez. Estaba. . . ¡ emocionado ¡. En un impulso tan natural que no se detuvo a meditar, besó los negros cabellos de su esposa.

 **~ En ese caso, es el mejor nombre del mundo.**

Rukia lo miró, una sutil sonrisa adornando su carita.

 **~ Ahora si te gusta, ah. . . ¡ idiota !.**

Luego solo tuvieron silencio. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse el uno al otro, más cómo ya era costumbre en su matrimonio, nada era dicho.

Pero hoy la Kuchiki estaba sentimental y llena de dicha, así que dejó que su exquisita voz escapara de su boca.

 **~ Arigatou !.**

Ichigo se quedó mirándola sin comprender realmente el porque de sus palabras.

¿Qué no era obvio?. . .

 **~ Por Ichiro. . . ¡ muchas gracias !.**

El Kurosaki se sonrojó, no solo por las palabras de su compañera, sino también porque recordó cada uno de sus intentos por concebir al ahora recién nacido.

Un amplio rojo coloreó las mejillas del pelinaranja.

 **~ No, no tienes porque darlas.**

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al muchacho, quien en realidad pensaba que debía ser él quien agradeciera. . . y no solo por el bebé o por el nombre que ella había elegido.

 _"A ti, por las maravillosas noches que me regalaste, Rukia."_

Pensó aunque fueron otras las palabras que le dijo a su esposa.

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el atractivo rostro del Kurosaki.

Él solo había puesto el esperma. ¡ Qué gran cosa !. La enana pudo buscar a cualquier otro que le hiciera ese "pequeño favor". Ningún hombre se hubiese negado, cualquier chico que la conociera, que solo la mirase, desearía hacerle el amor.

En cambio él. . . prefirió buscar placer en otras mujeres, estando casado no solo con la más bella, sino a la que amó quizás desde el primer instante en que la vio.

¡ Qué estupidez !.

Estos últimos nueve meses habían sido un tormento para Ichigo y no precisamente por los cambios en Rukia y en la vida de ambos. Era más bien porque no podía dejar de pensar que debía confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelinegra, pedirle una oportunidad.

Quería estar con ella, quería estar con Ichiro, deseaba protegerlos y cuidar que nada malo les pasara en el mundo. . . Quería verlos sonreír.

 _"No soporto más, necesito decirle que la amo."_

Pensó él, pero una vez más, cómo ha sido desde que todo esto comenzó, el silencio y el miedo fueron más fuertes que él.

Y mientras miraba la plena felicidad que reflejaban los ojos de Rukia y a su hijo dormir, la más bella escena que quería grabar en su mente, decidió que debía poner fin a este silencio que lo mataba lentamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

A comparación de los anteriores, este capítulo sufrió bastantes cambios, específicamente en la situación en que Rukia e Ichigo hablan sobre el nombre de su hijo.

¿Pensaron que se llamaría "Hanataro"?. No, por dios. Fue más bien como una pequeña broma que se me ocurrió, ya que en la primera versión de esta historia el nombre del bebé es Hana ^^ .

Por cierto que las palabras "botón de rosa", las dice Ichigo en el doblaje latino cuando conoce a Hanataro.

Pensé en que "Kaien" sería un nombre adecuado, porque era un personaje muy cercano a Rukia, incluso pensé en que el bebé fuera pelinegro. Pero al final me gustó más la idea de que el pequeño tuviese el pelo naranja, igual que su padre.

Así que, en mi mente, el bebé es una copia fiel del papá. Entonces, ¿por qué no un nombre casi igual?. Quedó "como anillo al dedo", porque además, "Ichiro" significa "primer hijo". El primer kanji es el mismo. Y me gustó como Rukia dice: es mi otro "ichi", refiriéndose a que Ichigo es su "ichi" ^0^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Kei.** No quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero van mejorando ^v^ .

 **LadyMmurphy.** Hola, que bueno que te interesaras en este fic. Aquí un nuevo cap, ojalá te guste.

 **Maeda Ai.** Bueno, pues todo un cap dedicado al bebé, espero te gustara. Siento que en este cap tampoco hubiera lemon.

 **Asakura Keiko.** Como en la versión para SK el bebé era niño, me quedé con esa idea, hasta ahora que lo mencionas vislumbre esa posibilidad, aunque no hubiese podido hacer la broma sobre el nombre ^0^ . Aun así, probablemente la hubiese llamado Masaki, ya sabes, es muy popular esa idea sobre una hija de Ichigo. Espero que este cap te haya gustado.

 **Fer.** Ichigo estaba muy nervioso incluso más que en el cap anterior. Muy emocionado de hecho. Aunque ambos siguen callando muchas cosas, esta vez avanzaron muchísimo, en especial Rukia. Sobre el bebé, me es difícil imaginar uno parecido a Rukia, quizás una especie de "mini Kaien" por el color de cabello, pero nada más T_T . En este cap hubo mucha ternura, pero pronto vendrán un par de problemas ^v^ . Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **Nozomi-chan.** Creo que Ichigo fue más tierno en este cap. Siento que no hubiese sido una niña, en serio que no se me ocurrió hasta que leí los reviews. De todas formas espero que el bebé y su nombre te gustaran ^0^ .

 **Rocio751.** Hola, me alegra que te guste este fic. Ojalá este nuevo cap también te guste.  
 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

No tenía intenciones de narrar el momento del parto de Anna, ¡ que aburrido !.

Me pareció mejor tratar este momento en que Yoh conoce a su hijo y presencia y comparte la felicidad de la rubia.

Por supuesto, ahora vienen los problemas postparto.

* * *

 **.**


	15. Un buen padre

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XV: Un buen padre._

* * *

Ya sabes, era una de esas noches deliciosas en que, cansado por el trabajo, duermes profundamente, hasta que un sonido desesperante y ensordecedor te despierta de forma tan violenta que casi te caes de la cama.

Es el llanto de tu hijo a quien no le importa que sean las dos de la madrugada, él quiere comer.

Intentas abrir los ojos pero sientes tan pesados los parpados, además pareciera que las cobijas se aferran a ti, obligándote a recostarte otra vez, cosa que haces, buscando a la mujer que, aunque no está obligada, duerme a tu lado. Pero ella no está, ella es más fuerte y apenas escuchó el llanto de su bebé, salió apresurada a consolarlo.

Sí, es una noche tranquila en la casa Kurosaki. Tan solo dos semanas e Ichiro ya puso la casa de cabeza.

El llanto cesa y finalmente puedes clavar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir dulcemente.

 _"Sí, definitivamente es muy duro ser padre."_

Pensaba la Kuchiki, quien daba vueltas por la habitación con Ichiro en brazos, tratando de arrullarlo mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de su esposo, que hacían competencia al extinto llanto del niño.

Cuando el pequeño pelinaranja parecía haberse dormido, Rukia lo recostaba en su cuna, más apenas sentía las frías cobijas, el pequeño comenzaba a llorar, negándose a separarse de los brazos de su madre.

 **~ Tampoco me dejarás dormir esta noche, ¿verdad pequeño mío?.**

Resignada, la mujer se sentó en una silla mecedora y se pasó la noche contemplando el angelical rostro de su bebé, agradeciendo a Kami el tenerlo por fin en sus brazos, el ser madre. . . era un sentimiento maravilloso aun con lo difícil que era realmente.

Rukia besó una de las mejillas del niño, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

 **~ Es idéntico a su padre !**. -Susurró ella, completamente convencida de sus palabras, entonces volvió a escuchar los ronquidos de Ichigo.- **~ Solo le falta roncar cómo ese idiota.**

Quizá cuando sea más grande; por ahora Ichiro tenía la misma expresión del pelinaranja y Rukia ya comenzaba a imaginar el ceño fruncido de su esposo en el rostro del pequeño.

 **~ Nadie, ni siquiera él, podría negar que eres su hijo.**

Rukia siguió contemplando a su hijo y pensaba en su padre, en Ichigo. . . y era feliz.

 **.**

 **.**

Y esta fue la misma historia de todas las noches, de las cuales la pelinegra había perdido la cuenta. Estaba muy cansada, necesitaba dormir y se le notaba no solo en el rostro sino también en el humor.

Tenía ganas de gritar apenas escuchaba a su hijo llorar a la misma hora por la madrugada, pero el sentimiento de madre era más fuerte. . . se levantaba e iba a su lado a calmar su llanto.

E Ichigo lo fue notando poco a poco, en especial la noche en que Rukia en verdad no pudo más y no fue capaz de abrir los ojos, aun con el fuerte llanto del pequeño.

Pero el Kurosaki sí; tras depositar un suave beso en la frente de la mujer y acariciarle sus oscuros cabellos, fue donde su hijo. Esta vez era su turno.

 **~ ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?, Rukia lo hace todas las noches.**

Decía para si el muchacho, desbordando confianza, la misma que se desvaneció tras cinco minutos en que Ichiro lloraba y lloraba, llamando a su madre.

El pequeño niño quería a su mamá, no a este extraño.

 **~ Ya, Ichiro, por favor, mami está muy cansada.**

Le decía una y otra vez el pelinaranja, sin comprender que su hijo no entendía sus palabras.

Un dolor en el pecho oprimía el corazón del joven padre, un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver como él no era más que un extraño para su hijo.

 _"Es porque le he dejado toda la responsabilidad a Rukia."_

Pensó, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, aunque no había hablado de esto con la Kuchiki, pronto tendría que dejarlos, así que. . .

 ** _~ Está bien, Ichiro, no debes tenerme miedo_.** -Ichigo le hablaba al pequeño, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.- **~ ¿Sabes por qué?, porque eres mi hijo y te amo. Siempre haré hasta lo imposible para que dejes de llorar, aunque seas un adulto. . . ¡ lo juro !.**

Y cómo si el pequeño pelinaranja hubiese entendido las palabras del adulto, dejó de llorar, dedicándose a mirar todos y cada uno de los gestos del hombre que lo sostenía.

¿Quién era ese hombre que lo hacía sentir seguro, que lo hacía sentir querido?, era casi cómo mamá pues lo abrazaba con amor.

No hubo tiempo para adivinarlo, Ichiro cerró sus ojitos y se durmió, sintiéndose cómodo entre los brazos del que, después sabría, era papá.

El Kurosaki depositó un suave beso en la frente de su pequeño hijo, sonriendo feliz con su papel de padre.

 **~ No lo haces tan mal.**

Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Se giró nervioso, como si estuviese haciendo algo que no debía. Rukia lo miraba seria, aunque un lindo brillo se reflejaba en sus ojos violetas.

 **~ E-enana, yo. . . no debiste dejar la cama, estas muy cansada y. . .**

 **~ Arigatou !.**

 **~ ¿Nani?.**

 **~ Por lo que esta noche hiciste por mí, por lo que le dijiste a Ichiro, serás. . . ¡ eres un buen padre !.**

 **~ ¡ Rukia !.**

Ichigo simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de aquella mujer cuyas palabras habían hecho a su corazón latir con fuerza.

 **~ Ven. . . vamos a dormir !.**

Fueron las palabras de la pelinegra, quien tomó la mano de su esposo para caminar juntos hasta su habitación.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados, cómo hacía mucho no lo hacían.

 **~ Quédate conmigo !.**

Fue la frase que Rukia le dijese a Ichigo, poco antes de cerrar los ojos.

El Kurosaki, sonrojado, trató de descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras, así que no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

 **Disculpas por la demora. Por ahora no tengo internet, por lo que quizá me atrase un poquito, pero me esforzaré por publicar cada sábado. Nos faltan 5 caps. Muchas gracias por su apoyo T_T .**

Este capítulo me gusta más con Ichigo, ya que, por su ceño fruncido, es más fácil asustar a su bebé.

El pelinaranja aun no dice nada sobre sus sentimientos por la Kuchiki, pero por sus acciones, con su hijo y con ella, es Rukia quien se convence más y más de seguir juntos.

Sin embargo aún queda un problema más.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Asakura Keiko.** Hubo un poco de confusión. Rukigo no me convence. Por cierto, que ni siquiera sé porque el hijo de "la innombrable" como muy acertadamente la llamas, bueno, que no sé el sentido de su nombre. Que no debía seguir los kanjis del abuelo y el padre?. Isshin, Ichigo... Bueno, en este fic tenemos a Ichiro. Creí que era mejor dejar que el bebé se pareciera a Ichigo, ya que aun antes del fatídico final, ya imaginaba a un hijo del pelinaranja con ese color de cabello precisamente.  
No puedo decirte nada sobre el final, porque quiero dejarte con esa duda, muajajaja... Gracias por seguir leyendo.

 **FlynnChan.** Que bueno que te gustó el cap. Aún falta para que Ichigo exprese sus sentimientos, pero ya casi.

 **Kaoru240**. El nombre me gusta, de hecho, cuando comenzaba a ver Bleach, creí que no escuchaba bien la palabra, que quizás era Ichiro.

 **Yocel.** En este nuevo cap se unieron un poco más, estarán juntos hasta que las cosas se arruinen ¬¬'.

 **Kei.** Pues aquí hay un poquito más de ternura y mucho esfuerzo de Ichigo, tanto que Rukia ya le dio su aprobación. Aún falta hablar de sentimientos, pero ya son menos caps.

 **Diana**. Gracias, jeje. Lo del arcoíris me recuerda un cap de Gravity Falls.

 **LadyMmurphy.** Hola. Gracias a ti por leer este fic. Trato de responder a todos sus reviews porque me alegra que otras personas lean y les guste una historia que escribí. Aquí dejo un nuevo cap, espero te guste.

 **Maeda Ai.** Lo de Hanataro solo era broma, la verdad no me gusta ese nombre. Cosa rara, me gusta el de Hanamichi, no sé por qué. Lemon pronto... muy pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Bueno, tenía que tratar el papel de Yoh cómo padre, un gran contraste ya que en este fic lo puse como un mujeriego, infiel.

Y pareciera que las cosas están untadas con miel, pero aún tengo un problemilla para esta pareja que voy a sacar de mi manga, ¡YA !.

Bueno, no tan rápido, un lemon más antes de eso ^^'.

* * *

 **.**


	16. No perderlos jamás

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XVI: No perderlos jamás._

* * *

Sus miradas se habían cruzado, diciéndose más de lo que podía con palabras, desencadenando algo más fuerte que ellos mismos.

Y ahora. . .

 **~ Ahh, I-Ichigo. . .**

Un dulce gemido había escapado de los labios de la pelinegra, quien arqueó la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esto era un tanto morboso, pero un placer delicioso también.

Agradada, Rukia enterró sus dedos en el cabello naranja de su esposo. Pero apenada, dijo su nombre en un vano intento por detenerlo.

 **~ Ichigo, e-eso es de Ichiro.**

El Kurosaki sonrió al escucharla.

Succionando una última vez el pezón derecho, buscó los labios de la hermosa mujer.

 **~ Sabe bien !.**

Le decía él entre besos, provocando que las mejillas de la mujer ardieran en rojo.

 **~ Pervertido !.**

El muchacho rio feliz y divertido mientras estrechaba la pequeña cintura de su esposa.

Ichiro ya tenía cuatro meses y esta era la primera vez que hacían el amor después de tanto tiempo. Y en todo ese tiempo, Ichigo le había sido completamente fiel a Rukia. Porque ahora, en su cuerpo, mente y alma solo existía Kuchiki Rukia y ninguna otra.

Cualquier otra chica, incluso alguna con las que ya había estado, fue rechazada.

Era más de medio año de abstinencia y por supuesto que el pelinaranja estaba ansioso, desesperado por tener sexo con su mujer.

Fue repentino.

 _"Sinceramente no esperaba que pudiese hacerle el amor de nuevo."_

Pensaba el Kurosaki mientras llenaba de besos el rostro de su esposa.

Fue intenso, fue hermoso, pero no estaba cansado, oh no, tenía muchas energías y su deseo por la pelinegra era inextinguible, así que simplemente volvieron a empezar.

Las manos de Ichigo iban y venían por la piel de la chica, quemándola, moldeándola; los suaves suspiros ya no eran suficientes y pronto las respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, dándole al chico los jadeos que de ella adoraba escuchar.

El Kurosaki se aferró a las caderas de su Rukia; mirándola intensamente, le sonrió. . .

 **~ Recuperaste tu hermosa figura. No. . . estás más hermosa. . . ¡ algo creció desde la última vez !.**

Tras decir esto, el muchacho apretó la abundante carne que sostenía la espalda de la joven, mientras atrapaba nuevamente entre sus labios uno de los pezones de la joven, bebiendo la leche materna.

 ** _~ ¡ Ichigo, eres un hentai !._**

Ella jadeó, si lo que quería era quejarse, entonces era una mala actriz porque se dejaba hacer al tiempo en que gemía llena de placer.

La temperatura en la habitación había vuelto a subir, sofocándolos a ambos y haciéndolos buscarse mutuamente.

Fue así como, por segunda vez en la noche, Ichigo tomó su lugar entre las piernas de Rukia.

Mirándola con ternura, le confesó que sería muy feliz si pudiese estar así con ella por siempre. Ella se sorprendió ligeramente con las palabras de su esposo, aun cuando habían compartido la cama tantas veces, nunca hablaban de sus emociones o de cómo se sentían uno con respecto al otro.

La Kuchiki iba a preguntarle algo, pero el pelinaranja no le dio tiempo, pues empujó las caderas, penetrándola casi hasta el fondo de una sola vez.

Era fácil, esta era la segunda vez en la noche, así que su miembro se deslizaba suave y tranquilamente en la cálida y húmeda vagina de su bellísima amante.

 **~ Oh Ichigo !, Ichigo !. . .**

La pelinegra se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, llenado de besos su apuesto rostro.

Para ella esto era simplemente hermoso. ¿Qué no era obvio?. . . se había enamorado de Ichigo y no quería perderlo, no quería.

Así el mecer de sus caderas, constante y tranquilo, se volvió fuerte y rápido. Sus cuerpos habían conocido la sincronía perfecta. Se complementaban, esa era la verdad.

Mientras las penetraciones del pelinaranja se volvían más fuertes y profundas, éste volvía a beber del seno de su esposa, succionando tan desesperado cómo sus embestidas.

 **~ I-Ichi, ya !. . .**

 **~ ¡ Ahora sé porque a Ichiro le gusta tanto !.**

 **~ Ba-baka, él lo necesita.**

 **~ Y yo te necesito a ti !.**

Rukia iba a decir algo, pero su esposo la besó con desesperada pasión, callándola dulcemente.

Y sin dejar de deslizarse dentro de ella, la Kuchiki fue vencida por el placer y recibió un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo gritar el nombre de su esposo. Su piel interna se contraía una y otra vez, regalándole al pelinaranja una caricia que él adoraba, apretando su pene y obligándolo a permanecer dentro del sexo de la bella mujer.

 _"Si por mi fuera, jamás saldría de su lindo cuerpo !."_

Con este pensamiento, Ichigo dejó que su semen llenase la vagina de su mujer. Y mientras su esencia escurría entre las piernas de su amada, él, una vez más, succionaba el pezón izquierdo, degustando el dulce sabor de la leche materna.

 **~ No importa cómo, toda tú eres deliciosa !.**

 **~ Hentai, insaciable !.**

 **~ Jeje, ¿no me digas qué no te gusta que sea así?.**

La chica guardó silencio por un momento, mirando con fijeza a su esposo para luego susurrar un débil "si".

Complacido, el Kurosaki buscó los labios de la pelinegra, mientras salía lentamente de su intimidad.

Platicaron por un rato, pero se habían amado tan intensamente que estaban exhaustos. Y cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a dormir, pero. . .

 **~ Ñaaa.**

El llanto de Ichiro se escuchó de pronto, espantándoles el sueño.

 **~ ¿Vas tu o voy yo?.**

Preguntó el muchacho mientras acariciaba los cabellos azabaches de su mujer.

 **~ Vamos los dos.**

Dicho esto, Rukia abandonó la cama, cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo con la yukata.

Ichigo sonrió y con una calidez agradable abrazándole el corazón, acompañó a su esposa a calmar el llanto de su hijo.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **~ Ahh, vaya con que era eso.**

Ichigo se rio irónico mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Rukia alzó una ceja y lo miró con desaprobación. . .

 **~ De tal padre. . .**

Susurró ella para luego dirigir toda su atención al pequeño, quien lactaba tranquilo, feliz de poder disfrutar de su alimento favorito.

El Kurosaki miraba inmóvil y en silencio aquella escena. Este momento jamás lo olvidaría; ésta era su familia. Y pidió a quien estuviese allá arriba, no perderlos jamás.

Lentamente se acercó a la mujer, sentándose a su lado.

 **~ Oye, Ichiro, déjame algo !.**

 **~ Hentai !.**

Las mejillas de Rukia ardían en rojo y por supuesto que las palabras de Ichigo no le hacían mucha gracia, mucho menos que le dijera que aquellas fueron una simple broma, para luego besarla suavemente.

 **~ Enana, yo. . .**

El pelinaranja iba a decirle algo, pero se perdió en el hermoso violeta de los ojos de la mujer, quien ahora buscaba los labios de su marido en un beso largo y tranquilo mientras Ichiro los miraba curioso, pensando que quizás eso sabía tan bien cómo la leche de mamá.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Mientras adaptaba este cap, que no tuvo casi cambios, me agradó la situación para Ichigo y Rukia.

Me sonrojé con un Ichigo medio hentai. Y después de la difícil temporada que hemos tenido los seguidores de esta pareja, fue agradable ponerlos en esta situación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Aqua.** Aunque aún no le dice nada, Ichigo fue más expresivo en este cap. Aunque el silencio le costará mucho en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Kei**. Aquí un nuevo cap, ojalá te guste. Aunque ahora Ichigo no es tierno precisamente.

 **Fer.** Gracias por 2 reviews. Creo que era el nombre adecuado para el bebé. Ichigo sigue callando y eso le afectará en el siguiente cap. El pelinaranja se esfuerza mucho con el bebé, pero también con Rukia. Demuestra con su forma de ser lo que no puede con palabras. Agradezco mucho tus palabras. Este fic tiene más de diez años de haber sido escrito, aunque para Shaman King. Ahora que está adaptado a Bleach, me alegra que el fic lograra atraer la atención de los lectores. Cuatro caps más y se acabó T_T.

 **Maeda Ai.** Se acabó la ternura. En este cap hubo lemon, un Ichigo un poquito hentai, y en el cap que viene y él empezará a sufrir.  
 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Tenía profundo deseo de escribir algo como esto: un momento para Anna e Yoh, además de un Hana interrumpiendo las cosas en el instante menos indicado.

Lamentablemente, voy a desbaratar toda esta perfección a partir del siguiente capítulo. Sufre, Yoh.

* * *

 **.**


	17. Por una estupidez

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XVII: Por una estupidez._

* * *

¿Cómo podía describir su vida?. Tranquila, feliz, casi perfecta, casi. . .

Últimamente, Rukia sentía que algo le hacía falta, pero ¿qué?. Tenía un hermoso hijo, el que tanto había deseado y a quien amaba más que a sí misma; tenía la tranquilidad que tanto le había costado.

 **~ Y tengo un esposo maravilloso.**

Susurró la joven, quien recordaba los malos ratos que vivió al lado de Ichigo. Se decía a si misma que nunca creyó que ellos dos terminarían de esta manera, tan unidos, necesitándose insoportablemente el uno al otro, pero. . .

La sonrisa de la Kuchiki se borró de pronto, dando paso a la inseguridad. Era feliz, como nunca lo fue, sin embrago había un vacío en su vida o mejor dicho en su relación con el pelinaranja.

No era algo nuevo, desde el principio estuvo consciente de ese espacio que ambos ignoraron, pero creyó que tarde o temprano lo resolverían juntos, incluso trató de ignorar esa sensación y prestarle más atención a su relación íntima con el Kurosaki, que por cierto era perfecta. Ese hombre era todo para ella, no podría hacer el amor con otro.

 **~ Es que no hay ningún otro para mí.**

Se decía a sí misma, mientras sonreía sonrojada al recordar las noches agotadoras que pasaba atrapada en los fuertes brazos del pelinaranja. Recordaba cada una de esas ocasiones con sumo detalle.

Su corazón se aceleró y una fuerte ansiedad la hizo tomar esa decisión que seguramente no hubiese tomado de haber sabido lo que pasaría. . .

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El deseo de verlo, la necesidad por él, la habían llevado a buscarlo con la intención de darle una sorpresa en su oficina, pero fue ella quien se llevó la sorpresa. . .

Primero escuchó voces del otro lado de la puerta y cuando abrió esta, se quiso morir. . .

Ichigo, aquel que había descrito cómo un hombre maravilloso, se besaba con otra mujer.

 **~ Vaya, veo que estás muy ocupado !**

La voz de Rukia se dejó escuchar, llena de reproche y sarcasmo, llamando la atención de la pareja.

La sensación de un balde de agua fría cayó sobre el pelinaranja, quien apresurado se alejó de Nelliel. Sus ojos, sorprendidos y asustados, se encontraron con el mirar lleno de rencor de su esposa.

La mente del Kurosaki era un caos donde los pensamientos se disparaban fugaces, chocando entre sí.

Maldición, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, además no era culpa de Ichigo. Cuando la peliverde entró a su oficina él la rechazó y le dejó bien claro que amaba a su esposa y que no la dejaría por nada, aun cuando le había dicho todo lo contrario varios meses atrás.

Y ahora. . .

 **~ Ru-Rukia, yo, yo. . . puedo explicarlo.**

La chica alzó una ceja, ¿qué quería él explicar si todo estaba muy claro?.

 ** _~ ¡ Te odio !._**

Susurró la joven, poco antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí a paso firme y apresurado.

 **~ Rukia, espera. . .**

 **~ Itzigo, aún no hemos terminado.**

Le decía la peliverde, colgándosele del brazo.

 **~ ¿Qué no lo entiendes?, yo solo quiero a mi esposa.**

La voz del Kurosaki sonó fuerte y ronca, asustando a la mujer.

Ichigo se soltó de ella bruscamente y fue tras de su enana.

 ** _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Se desconcertó mucho al verla llegar con esa expresión de asesina.

Llámenlo intuición femenina, lo cierto es que no es necesario ser un genio para saber que la Kuchiki estaba furiosa y que las cosas no le habían resultado bien.

 **~ Muchas gracias por cuidar de Ichiro.**

Fue lo único que la pelinegra dijo y Orihime estaba segura de que debía dejarla sola.

Al salir, Inoue se sorprendió al ver al Kurosaki, se notaba preocupado, pero más que nada asustado. Una fugaz mirada y un seco saludo fue lo único que compartieron.

Ichigo entró a su casa; estaba agitado, tuvo que correr mucho para alcanzar a Rukia, incluso el seguirla en el auto fue muy difícil. Y él le agradeció a Kami que la pelinegra no se estrellase con otro auto al ignorar el rojo de los semáforos sin importarle nada más.

 **~ Rukia, por favor, hablemos.**

 **~ No quiero escucharte.**

Dicho esto y ante la sorpresa de Ichigo, la mujer abrió el closet y comenzó a sacar y tirar la ropa del pelinaranja.

 **~ Vete, no quiero verte más !.**

 **~ P-pero esta es mi casa.**

 **~ Es tu casa, tú eres el villano, tú te vas !.**

 **~ Rukia, por favor no seas infantil.**

Algo se encendió en ella al escuchar a su esposo.

¿Infantil?, ¿infantil?, la había estado engañando, ¿cómo quería que reaccionara?, ¿que lo felicitara?. . . estaba loco !.

 **~ ¡ Vete ya !.**

 **~ No, no lo haré.**

 **~ Qué te largues !.**

El grito de la mujer le dolió al muchacho aún más que la bofetada que ella le dio enseguida, o sus pequeñas manos agitándose contra él.

 **~ ¡ Ya basta !.**

Le dijo él mientras sujetaba las manos de su mujer.

 **~ Suéltame, ¿no entiendes que ya no quiero nada contigo?.**

Rukia no sabía que sus palabras lastimaban a Ichigo, cuyo corazón temblaba de miedo a perderla. Eso sumado al rechazo de la chica, que se movía intranquila tratando de safarse, lo desesperó sobremanera.

Entonces, Ichigo la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella y negándose a perderla por las consecuencias de una estupidez pasada.

 **~ Por favor, Rukia.** -Le susurró al oído, su voz se le estaba quebrando aunque la pelinegra no lo pudo notar, cegada por la ira.- **~ No me alejes de Ichiro, no me alejes de ti.**

Algo en las palabras del pelinaranja calmó a la Kuchiki.

Respirando agitada, ella ocultó las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. No dijeron nada por unos instantes, aunque no tuvieron un solo segundo de silencio pues el llanto de Ichiro se escuchaba por toda la casa; la discusión entre ambos, sus gritos habían despertado a su hijo.

 **~ Hablemos después, Ichiro está. . .**

 **~ Rukia. . . ¡ onegai, déjame estar a tu lado !.**

El pelinaranja la tomó suavemente de la mano cuando ella pretendía salir y escapar momentáneamente de esto.

 **~Ésta es. . . ésta es la última oportunidad que te doy.**

 **~ ¿Qué dices?.**

 **~ Perdí la cuenta de tus infidelidades y juré no volver a quedarme callada y perdonarte. Agradécele a Ichiro.**

Rukia salió de la habitación, dejando a un Kurosaki con la cabeza bien abajo y sin poder deshacerse del miedo de perder a su familia.

Se quedó en silencio, pensando en su familia. . . su pequeño hijo y la mujer que tanto amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Al "quitarle el polvo" a este cap, me di cuenta de que la Kuchiki no reaccionaría así. O eso creo. De cualquier forma, Ichigo tenía que pagar las consecuencias de lo que hizo en el pasado.

Aunque al principio pensé en que Orihime fuese una de las mujeres con las que Ichigo le era infiel a Rukia, pensé que era más adecuada para ser la madre del bebé que la pelinegra quería adoptar la inicio.

Luego pensé en Nelliel para ser "la mala", quien por cierto ya no aparecerá más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Aqua.** Qué bueno que te gustase el cap anterior, quizá este no tanto, o al menos por parte de Ichigo ^^.

 **Lightdesired.** Me da gusto que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, ojalá este también. No sé en cuanto al pelinaranja.

 **Kaoru240.** Gracias. Cuando estaba adaptando el cap anterior, pareciera que hubiese sido escrito inspirado en ichiruki, le cambié dos frases tal vez. Y todos los fics con alto contenido ichiruki nos dan motivos para seguir T_T.

 **Karen Nicole Williams.** No recomiendo las desveladas, pero si es leyendo este fic, pues... jeje, no es cierto. Muchas gracias por invertir tus horas de sueño en leer este fic. Y me alegra que el cap te haya gustado. Tardé un poquito en actualizar pero por fin está este nuevo cap.

 **Metitus.** No te disculpes. Yo tardé en actualizar, por más que traté de hacerlo puntual T_T. No me fue posible. Gracias por tus comentarios. Quise adaptar este fic porque cuando lo escribí para SK, estaba muy inspirada. Y gustó mucho, porque de mis fics, es uno de los que más reviews tiene. Ichiruki siempre fue más popular, no entiendo como el autor al final arruinó todo. Quizá por las prisas, era más sencillo dos o tres imágenes de cómo quedó la vida personal de Ichigo. Si el final hubiese sido ichiruki, Tite hubiera tenido que desarrollar un poco más ese final y no hubiera podido con el poco margen de tiempo y capítulos que le dieron. O eso creo. Seguiré publicando fics ichiruki. Tengo un par de fics sin terminar y empolvándose, y son de varios capítulos, además ya tengo una lista de mis fics para adaptar ^^. Votaciones?.

 **Kei.** Antes un Ichigo pervertido, ahora un Ichigo arrepentido. Pero lo merece.

 **Nozomi-chan.** Ichigo puede ser todo lo pervertido que quiera, pero como dices, solo con Rukia ^v^. Ichiro con ceño fruncido a pesar de ser bebé... como Trunks. Me demoré un poco en actualizar, pero aquí está el nuevo cap.

 **Asakura Keiko.** Igual a veces le invierto tiempo a leer libros, de ahí que ya escribo menos que antes T_T. A tu pregunta, pues cuando bebé, no había de otra más beber leche materna. Después de eso jamás. Faltan muy pocos caps para el final... muy, muy poquito.

 **Guest.** Hola, muchas gracias por leer mis fics. Últimamente solo publico ichiruki. Después de este fic, habrá otro que espero te animes a leer.

 **Maeda Ai.** Aquí un nuevo cap, aunque sin lemon. Ojalá te guste. 

**.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Aha, les dije que echaría a perder las cosas. Sufre, Yoh.

Claro, ¿no esperaban que lo dejara cómo si nada después de haberle sido infiel a la rubia?.

Cómo sea, el dolor no durará mucho pues esto se está acabando T_T.

* * *

 **.**


	18. Derribando la barrera de hielo

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Capítulo XVIII: Derribando la barrera de hielo._

* * *

Las cosas iban mal, muy mal. Ellos no habían hablado en absoluto desde aquella vez y ya un mes desde que ocurrió.

Cuando Ichigo trataba de iniciar una conversación, hablar de algo, Rukia lo ignoraba o se apresuraba diciéndole que estaba muy ocupada, que no tenía tiempo, que sería después.

El pelinaranja se estaba muriendo de dolor, necesitaba estar con su enana, besarla, acariciarla y decirle de una buena vez que él estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella.

 **~ ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices cómo lo son Ishida e Inoue?.**

Con voz baja, se preguntó a si mismo el Kurosaki; una sonrisa triste e irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

Claro, porque para empezar esos dos estaban juntos por razones distintas, en cambio Rukia y él se casaron porque alguien más lo decidió por ellos, y aunque bien pudieron negarse, nunca lo hicieron. Además, el tener a Ichiro fue solo un mutuo acuerdo.

 _"Nunca imaginé que llegaría a amarla tanto."_

Pensaba Ichigo, analizando la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de la pelinegra desde un principio y no precisamente cuando Ichiro entró en sus planes.

Y por supuesto, lo más importante. . .

 **~ Ishida nunca le ha sido infiel a Inoue.**

Con estas palabras, el Kurosaki se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza. Maldita sea, ¡ fue un estúpido !; desde la primera vez que estuvo con Rukia, jamás volvió a tocar a otra mujer, ni mirar, ni siquiera a pensar en una chica que no fuese su pequeña esposa.

Quizá si hubiese hablado de esto desde el principio, si le hubiese dicho a Rukia que la amaba más que a nada en la vida, que ella y ahora Ichiro eran su todo, tal vez. . .

 **~ No, no puedo pensar en soluciones que no existen porque simplemente nunca las intenté.**

El pelinaranja ya estaba desesperado, tenía miedo, ¿para qué ocultarlo?, su mayor temor se estaba haciendo realidad y por más que pensaba no hallaba forma de arreglar las cosas con su esposa.

Justo en ese momento, el Kurosaki fue sorprendido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse en un par de segundos. Era Rukia quien, con Ichiro en brazos, volvía de visitar a Inoue; al parecer, ellas dos se habían vuelto amigas después de todo.

 **~ ¿Cómo te fue?.**

Su respuesta: el frío silencio de la mujer que parecía ignorarlo.

Más solo dejó a su hijo durmiendo sobre el sofá, la Kuchiki se giró a ver a su esposo y. . .

 **~ ¡ Tenemos que hablar !.**

Le dijo ella con voz dura y firme; el corazón de Ichigo pareció dar un vuelco pues por primera vez desde que lo vio con Nelliel, la pelinegra lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Un mal presentimiento le hizo sentir frío y lo único que pudo hacer fue perderse en las emociones que reflejaban los ojos violetas de su mujer. . . coraje y resentimiento.

 ** _~ Ya no puedo más._** -La escuchó decir.- **~ Creo que ya es hora que terminemos con esto.**

 **~ ¿Qué?, ¿qué quieres decir?.**

Rukia curveó los labios, tratando de soportar el dolor que le provocaba el nudo en su garganta.

Desvió la mirada, ¿no era obvio?, estaba sufriendo, se estaba muriendo de celos, de dolor.

 **~ Lo intenté, en verdad lo intenté. . . pero no puedo.**

 **~ ¿Qué cosa?. . . ¿de qué hablas?.**

 **~ No puedo sacar de mi mente el momento en que te vi besándote con, con esa !. . .**

Las palabras de Rukia fueron casi un grito y si no fuera porque Ichiro tenía el sueño pesado, seguramente lo hubiera despertado, provocando su llanto.

 **~ Ru-Rukia, yo. . .**

 **~ Me duele tanto y te odio por eso !.**

 **~ Rukia, te juro que eres la única, por favor. . . ¡ lo podemos solucionar !.**

Ichigo intentó acercarse a su esposa, más ella retrocedió y se puso histérica.

 **~ ¿Crees que soy estúpida?, te revolcaste con muchas mujeres, me faltan dedos para contarlas.**

El pelinaranja no supo que decir, pues las palabras de la joven eran la pura verdad, pero desde la primera vez que estuvo con la Kuchiki, el recuerdo de cualquier otra mujer se borró de su mente, donde ahora solo había lugar para su bella esposa.

Un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar y los jóvenes no eran capaces de mirarse de frente. Más la voz de la morena sonó de pronto, suave, débil, sus palabras destrozando a Ichigo, matándolo suavemente. . .

 **~ ¡ Quiero el divorcio !.**

 _"¡ NO !"._

Pensó desesperado el muchacho, pero la voz parecía habérsele atorado en la garganta.

 **~ No quiero que te sientas atado a mí por Ichiro.**

 **~ Rukia, eso no es lo que siento.**

 **~ Creo que cuanto antes mejor.**

 **~ Rukia, por favor. . .**

 **~ Ya hablé con mi abogado. . . te contactará en un par de días.**

 **~ Rukia, escúchame, maldita sea !.**

La voz del pelinaranja sonó fuerte y dura, pero su volumen fue moderado; ambos callaron en ese momento, cómo temiendo decir algo más. Sin embrago, la mujer. . .

 **~ Adiós !.**

Susurró ella, dándole la espalda.

La Kuchiki se disponía a cargar a su hijo e irse, pero no esperaba que Ichigo la abrazara desde atrás, rodeando fuertemente su cintura y cruzando sus grandes manos sobre su vientre mientras escondía el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la mujer.

 **~ ¡ Te amo !.** -Le dijo, haciéndola estremecer.- **~ Por favor, no me dejes !.**

Ella se quedó helada al escucharlo, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle esas palabras, a jugar con ella de esa manera?.

 **~ ¡ Mentiroso !.**

 **~ Por favor.**

 **~ Suéltame !.**

 **~ Enana. . . te amo, en verdad te amo !.**

Ella se agitó, moviéndose intranquila, trataba de zafarse de la prisión de aquellos brazos, pero sintió algo húmedo y cálido caer y resbalar sobre su cuello.

Ichigo lloraba. . . y es que estaba desesperado, sin Rukia se moría, no podría sobrevivir sin ella un solo día.

 **~ Te amo !.**

Le dijo nuevamente, cómo tratando de compensar todas aquellas veces en que quiso decirlo y por orgullo y miedo al rechazo no pudo.

Algo en la voz del Kurosaki derritió la fortaleza de hielo que la pelinegra había formado entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, sus propias lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

 **~ Yo también te amo !.**

Le dijo ella, pues el sentimiento era tan grande que ya no pudo seguir ocultándolo, se estaba muriendo de amor.

Entonces, lleno de felicidad, Ichigo la hizo girarse y con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, la llenó de besos. El sentir los labios de su esposa era cómo el agua que le fue negada por tanto tiempo, deliciosa y necesaria.

Rukia no dijo nada más, tan solo lo abrazó y escondió el rostro en el fuerte pecho de su esposo, llorando en silencio. Simplemente no podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas no cesaban, necesitaba desahogarse e Ichigo estaba ahí para ella. . . por siempre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Me gustó que Ichigo tuviese que tragarse el orgullo.

Lo justo era que el pelinaranja sufriera un poco más el desprecio de Rukia, pero ya lo hice llorar y rogar... con eso basta.

Rukia fue muy sensible en este cap. Bueno, son muchas emociones. . . el orgullo herido, los celos, la inseguridad y la resignación de que, según ella, Ichigo no la quiere y ella misma siente que no es adecuada para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Kaoru240.** Rukia sufre y no pudo más en este cap. Pero también hice sufrir a Ichigo, al menos un poquito ^v^ .

 **Aqua.** Me es difícil hacer caps largos, me desespero. Quiero narrar tantas cosas y al final los caps quedan pequeños T_T . Rukia sabía que el pelinaranja le era infiel, pero no decía nada porque no se llevaban bien, el matrimonio no lo decidieron ellos y se negaba a aceptar que sentía algo por él desde el principio. Ichigo pagó con lágrimas todo lo que hizo... literalmente.

 **Linithamonre77.** Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Me alegra que te guste. En este cap hubo un poquito más de drama y sufrimiento para Ichigo, por fin. Pero ya pronto llega el desenlace.

 **Maeda Ai.** Tienes razón, cuando Rukia se decide a decirle a Ichigo sus sentimientos, lo ve con otra. Y más irónico es que, durante casi todo el fic, es Ichigo el que está a punto de sincerarse con la Kuchiki. En este cap no hubo lemon, pero... uno más ^v^ .

 **Fer.** Ichigo es un hentai... uno que está sufriendo (y pagando lo que hizo ¬¬') justo ahora. Gracias por tus palabras. Me encanta está pareja, lástima que Tite resultó ser un grinch del ichiruki T_T . Rukia sabía de las infidelidades del pelinaranja, pero no decía nada porque ella negaba sus propios sentimientos por él y creía que no tardarían en divorciarse. Encontrar al bebé de Inoue lo cambió todo. Lo que Ichigo tuvo que hacer fue rogar... lo hubiera puesto de rodillas 0v0 .

 **.**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

Les dije que no los separaría por mucho tiempo, no puedo, me gusta el romance.

Por supuesto, ahora solo faltan las pequeñas conclusiones; esto se acaba.

* * *

 **.**


	19. Continuando la linda historia

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

Capítulo XIX: _Continuando la linda historia._

* * *

Ella lo miraba con una ceja alzada, enfadada.

 **~ ¡ Desvergonzado !.** -Le dijo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descarado y entrar al cuarto de baño justo cuando ella estaba disfrutando de un agradable rato en la tina?.- **~ Largo !.**

 **~ Pero, enana. . .**

 **~ Nada de peros. ¿Recuerdas tu castigo?: ¡ abstinencia !.**

El Kurosaki frunció el ceño. . . todavía más. ¿Por qué simplemente no hacían el amor y eran felices?.

 _"¿Por qué se empeña en torturarme?."_

Pensaba el pelinaranja.

Pero Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Sin hacer caso a su bella esposa, se acercó a ella; sus ojos llenos de deseo, brillaban intensamente.

 **~ ¿Qué crees que haces?.**

 **~ Solo quiero bañarme con mi mujer, no tiene nada de malo.**

Rukia lo miró furiosa, en especial al sentir las traviesas manos del pelinaranja, sumergidas en el agua y la espuma, palpándole el trasero.

 ** _~ Ichigo, habíamos acordado que. . ._**

 **~ Estoy cansado de ver y no tocar !.**

Tras estas palabras, el muchacho buscó los labios de la pelinegra, encontrándolos con los propios y besándola con pasión desesperada.

 **~ I-Ichigo, no. . . aahhh !. . .**

La Kuchiki se resistió en un último intento por no caer rendida ante su apuesto compañero, pero no pudo más, el muy descarado acariciaba su intimidad, alojando un dedo en su cálido interior.

 **~ ¡ Te extrañé tanto !.**

Le susurró el Kurosaki mientras un dedo más se unía al anterior en el tranquilo ir y venir.

Rukia no dijo palabra alguna y tan solo se abrazó a su hombre; sus mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo mientras le regalaba dulces y débiles gemidos a su marido.

Su piel interna se complacía de la traviesa caricia que su compañero le prodigaba en tanto ella jadeaba; su cuerpo lleno de placer, estaba lista y ansiosa por darle la bienvenida al placer de un orgasmo, pero Ichigo. . . se detuvo.

 **~ ¿Qué pasa?.** -Preguntó la chica mientras movía suavemente las caderas, buscando contacto con los dedos de su esposo.- **~ No te detengas !.**

Él rio divertido.

Ah, esa risita burlona desesperó a la ojivioleta, quien frustrada e incluso dolida, empujó levemente al muchacho, alejándose de él.

 **~ Si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, solo dilo, anda, ve a buscar a una de tus amiguitas, seguro lo disfrutas más con ellas.**

Le decía ella, su rostro lleno de ira mientras se preparaba para salir de la tina, pero Ichigo no la dejó.

Con suavidad la sujetó por el brazo, jalándola levemente para hacerla caer encima suyo.

 **~ ¡ Suéltame !.**

 **~ ¿Quieres saber realmente cuánto disfruto haciéndolo contigo?.**

Ignorando los intentos de su mujer por resistirse, el Kurosaki la tomó por las caderas, acomodándola encima suyo y penetrándola con fuerza de una sola vez.

 **~ Ahh, espera, no !. . .**

Rukia perdió la voz ante la sorpresa y tuvo que jalar aire para resistir al duro intruso que había comenzado a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza.

Ichigo parecía otro queriéndola dominar, no pretendía darle tregua. Ella se quedó inmóvil, completamente helada. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esto?, sentir la hombría de su amado llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, era una sensación indescriptiblemente placentera, pero hermosa también porque lo amaba.

Queriéndolo de tal manera y deseándolo con fervor, la chica simplemente cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo, dejándose llevar.

Lo sintió pegarse completamente a ella, todo su peso sobre su espalda; sus grandes manos se habían posado sobre cada uno de sus senos, estrujándolos con desesperada pasión, incluso causándole un poco de dolor.

 **~ Te amo, te amo !.**

Le susurraba él, una y otra vez mientras clavaba su espina en la intimidad de su esposa. Y su voz, aunque sincera, iba cargada de lujuria y ansiedad.

Rukia, quien adoraba escuchar esas palabras, se aferró al borde de la tina y separó un poco más las piernas para que su hombre pudiese disfrutar un poco más, entregándole todo de si al pelinaranja.

Pero el Kurosaki parecía no saciarse y penetraba con fuerza a la joven. El gozo para la pelinegra era tanto que el éxtasis llegó a ella, haciendo que cada rincón de su cuerpo vibrase lleno de placer.

Temblando por la intensidad, su pecho subía y bajaba por la agitación; ella cansada e inmóvil mientras Ichigo seguía moviéndose dentro suyo.

Pero la vagina de Rukia se contraía, oprimiendo el miembro del muchacho; una sensación tan deliciosamente placentera que el pelinaranja no pudo evitar derramar su esencia en la delicada intimidad de su mujer.

Ambos exhaustos, con la respiración aun agitada, se abrazaron cuando él salió de ella, compartiendo besos y caricias mientras susurros de amor llenaban el lugar.

 **~ Nunca disfruté tanto del sexo hasta que lo hice con amor. . . Y eso es solo contigo, Rukia.**

 **~ ¿Eres sincero?.**

 **~ Tú eres la única que me hace disfrutar de esta manera, ¡ lo juro !.**

Rukia lo miraba fijamente; sus palabras llenándola de satisfacción; se aferró al cuello de su esposo mientras lo besaba larga y profundamente.

 **~ ¿Seguro que no quieres estar con ninguna otra?, porque, seamos sinceros. . . todas ellas, la peliverde en especial, tienen más curvas que yo.**

 **~ No, no podría, además. . . eso no es cierto.**

El pelinaranja la estrechó con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo cuanto podía, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su amada, le dijo que ella era la única y que no podría volver a tocar a otra mujer que no fuese ella.

 **~ Eso no es cierto. ¡ Rukia, tu eres hermosa !. No tengo ojos ni cabeza para ninguna otra.**

 **~ Entonces, ¿por qué me fuiste infiel con tantas?, yo. . .**

Robándole un beso, Ichigo no la dejó terminar. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía olvidarse de todos sus estúpidos errores?. El Kurosaki sonrió sutilmente, si ella quería una respuesta, pues. . .

 **~ Quería olvidarte, porque no hacía más que pensar en ti, te deseaba, te necesitaba tanto. . . pero tú me rechazabas.**

Sinceramente, Ichigo nunca creyó posible llegar a hacerle el amor a su bella esposa, más aun, le parecía irreal que ella correspondiese a sus sentimientos.

Siempre creyó que su matrimonio terminaría mal, muy mal, pero ahora. . .

 **~ Oh no !.**

De pronto, las pupilas del pelinaranja perdieron su color, al parecer algo importante había pasado por su mente; su repentino cambio de actitud preocupó a su mujer.

 **~ ¿Qué pasa?.**

 **~ Perdóname, enana, me olvidé de la protección.**

Ella alzó una ceja al escucharlo, ese hombre era un idiota.

 **~ ¡ Baka, eres un irresponsable !.**

 **~ E-es que me acostumbre a hacerlo al natural cuando intentábamos concebir a Ichiro, que. . .**

El Kurosaki hablaba con los dientes apretados; ambos habían acordado que por ahora solo tendrían a Ichiro y él había sido tan descuidado. . . ¡ estaba furioso consigo mismo !.

 **~ Ya deja de gruñir, pareces ogro. ¡ Mira !. . .**

Rukia lo obligó a mirarle el tobillo, mostrándole algo que su esposo no había notado.

 **~ ¿Qué es eso?.**

 **~ Un parche.**

 **~ Ahh?.**

La cara de Ichigo parecía la de un niño atento a la clase y Rukia lo miraba entre incrédula y molesta. ¿En verdad tenía que explicarle todo con manzanitas?. Sin embargo, el Kurosaki le dedicó una mirada traviesa y llena de picardía.

 **~ Ya estabas preparada, ¿no qué no querías estar conmigo, e-na-na?.**

Sonrojada por haber sido descubierta, la mujer desvió la mirada mientras, sin decir palabra, salía de la tina y cubría su exquisito cuerpo con una toalla.

 **~ ¿No vas a venir?.**

Le preguntó a su esposo, quien sonrió al comprender que esto todavía no terminaba y que continuarían su linda historia en la cama que era de ambos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Ahora en esta segunda versión, si creo que este lemon fue muy suavecito. Pero siendo ichiruki, me hace feliz.

Además, sirvió para que Ichigo explicara unas cuantas cosas y hacer de la reconciliación algo más. . . pasional.

El siguiente cap es el último.

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Yocel.** Gracias. Pues el matrimonio va avanzando ya con un poco más de confianza. El siguiente cap es el último, ojalá te guste.

 **Maeda Ai.** Ichigo sufrió un poquito, Rukia lo castigó con abstinencia, aunque en este cap el pelinaranja no aguantó más. Pero por fin hubo lemon, aunque fue el último T_T .

 **Fer.** Pobre Ichigo, primero le dejaron de hablar, luego no lo dejaron tocar. . . nada. Pero ya no hubo más secretos, de hecho, Ichigo confesó la razón de sus infidelidades, bueno, no es una buena razón, pero si algo que influyó en él. Muchas gracias, pasé una navidad muy bonita, ojalá este año nuevo también sea así. También deseo que la navidad haya sido hermosa para ti y tu familia y que este nuevo año sea muy especial en todos los aspectos. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap. Y aprovecho para agradecerte que leyeras esta historia hasta el final... bueno, falta un cap ^0^ .

 **Hanabi Calleros.** Bueno, falta poquito para el final, de hecho solo un cap. Gracias por desvelarte leyendo este fanfic, pronto publicaré un final feliz. Esta historia ya casi termina T_T .

 **.  
**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

LEMON, bueno, está muy suavecito. Quería cerrar bien esta relación y aunque quería que este fuese el capítulo final, todavía encontré un poquito más que tratar para uno más, pero el que viene si es el final.

* * *

 **.**


	20. Un regalo para ella y para él

**. Un hijo para Rukia .**

De: **PRISS**

 _Primera versión_

 _31-ENE-06_

 _22-AGT-06_

 _Versión Bleach_

 _14-DIC-15_

 _10-SEP-16_

 _Capítulo XX: Un regalo para ella. . . y para él._

* * *

Ichigo extendió los brazos, animando a su hijo a ir con él. El pequeño gateaba lo más rápido que podía, ansioso de que su padre lo cargara.

El pequeño reía divertido cada vez que su padre lo elevaba alto, provocándole cosquillas en el estómago.

Mientras, sentada en las escaleras frente a la puerta, Rumia miraba la escena con una sutil sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que tendría un hijo con Ichigo. . .

 **~ Seguramente lo habría golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.** –Susurró, bromeando consigo misma. La verdad es que nunca llegó a creer que sería tan feliz al lado del Kurosaki y ahora. . .- **~ No puedo vivir sin él.**

Pensó, o al menos creyó hacerlo, pues su esposo se giró a verla, preguntándole si había dicho algo, más al escuchar la negativa de la mujer, el pelinaranja volvió su atención a Ichiro, con quien jugaba sobre el pasto fresco del jardín.

Y la Kuchiki volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella. . . Hizo posible su anhelo más grande. . . ser madre; le había dado un hermoso hijo al que amaba con todo su ser, pero Ichigo hizo mucho más que embarazarla.

 _"Aunque ese era el plan en un principio."_

Pensaba la mujer, recordando lo frío que parecía su matrimonio en ese entonces.

Sin embargo, el Kurosaki fue más que un donador de esperma, él le había dado amor.

Cada una de las noches que compartió a su lado, cuando yacía entre sus fuertes brazos. . . le había dado amor, le había dado felicidad y paz. . . una paz y tranquilidad que nunca logró sola y que bien sabía que desaparecería si por algún motivo él la dejara. Le dio sonrisas, además Ichigo es un buen padre, muy cariñoso; estaba segura que Ichiro no podría tener mejor padre.

La pelinegra suspiró al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se dirigía donde su familia, la que tanto deseó y que ahora tenía solo gracias a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia fue donde el bebé, que no dejaba de gatear por todo el jardín, y lo tomó entre sus brazos.

 **~ Es muy cansado cuidarte, ¿sabes?. No quiero ni pensar en el momento en que empieces a caminar.**

Le decía su madre, provocando la sonrisa del pequeño que no comprendía muy bien las palabras de la mujer, y estiraba las manitas tratando de alcanzar la cara de su mami para llenarla de besos.

El pelinaranja permaneció estático mirando la escena; sinceramente nunca creyó que Rukia pudiese ser una madre amorosa y dedicada. De hecho, llegó a imaginarla cómo una mujer fría, que sería estricta con su hijo y que no lo dejaría jugar, ni siquiera salir al jardín para que no ensuciara la ropa.

Pero en cambio, la Kuchiki le sonreía ampliamente al pequeño de cabellos naranja, contagiándolo con su sonrisa.

 **~ ¡ Eres una mamá maravillosa !.**

Fueron las palabras que se le escaparon al Kurosaki y que lograron que su esposa lo mirase fijamente.

 **~ ¿Lo dudabas?.**

Preguntó ella, sonriéndole de forma traviesa.

El silencio de Ichigo fue suficiente respuesta y la sonrisa de la joven madre se tornó ligeramente triste, más se encogió de hombros y dijo. . .

 **~ Yo misma llegué a pensar que no sería una buena madre. ¡ Estaba asustada !.**

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos.

Ichigo la miraba fija y seriamente mientras que ella ocultaba sus lindos ojos bajo los negros cabellos que caían rebeldes sobre su rostro.

Nunca habían hablado de esto, así que el pelinaranja se sorprendió al saber que su esposa tuvo miedo y sin embrago. . .

 _"Hiciste a un lado ese temor y tu orgullo con tal de tener un hijo. . . no cabe duda de que eres única, Rukia."_

Pensaba el muchacho, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella chica a quien admiraba en verdad.

Él siempre la vio tan fuerte e invulnerable, tan capaz e independiente, que pensó que ella jamás necesitaría de él y aun así. . .

 ** _~ Todo te lo debo a ti._**

Le dijo ella. Ichigo arqueó una ceja sin entender claramente.

 **~ Yo solo te di un hijo.**

 **~ Ie.** -Rukia sonrió sonrojada, sentía que no podía callarse esto.- **~ Siempre estuviste conmigo, me diste tu ayuda y tu apoyo, Ichigo. . . no habría podido hacerlo sin ti.**

El Kurosaki sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa, ésta era la primera vez que Rukia le agradecía por algo.

Con suavidad, Ichigo se sentó detrás de ella, estrechándole la cintura, aspirando el aroma a flores que desprendía el cabello de su mujer.

La ojivioleta había soltado a Ichiro, quien a gatas, seguía a una mariposa que iba de aquí para allá.

 **~ ¡ Arigatou !.**

 **~ ¿Por qué?.**

El muchacho frunció aún más el ceño ante la pregunta de la chica; se rascó la cabeza, pensando. . . eran tantas cosas.

Le agradecía el que lo haya perdonado, que estuviese a su lado, que lo hubiese hecho tan feliz. . . por su amor, por todas las maravillosas noches que esperaba no perder jamás.

Pero más que nada. . .

 **~ Por Ichiro. Aunque él era mi regalo para ti.**

Un hijo para Rukia. . . de Ichigo.

El Kurosaki buscó los labios de su esposa, feliz de pensar que el pequeño pelinaranja que gateaba en el jardín, era parte de ambos; una maravillosa mezcla de ellos.

Un regalo que se dieron mutuamente y que compartirían por lo que les quedase de vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. Fin .**

* * *

Último cap.

Que derrama miel, por cierto. En parte porque alargué mucho la historia, o al menos así lo creo.

De todas formas, me gustó mucho hacer una adaptación del fic para Bleach. Imaginar ichiruki en varios de los caps… a veces, era como si el fic hubiese sido inspirado en Ichigo y Rukia.

Seguiré haciendo adaptaciones para ichiruki 0v0 .

 **.**

 **.**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

 **Y-Mena.** Gracias a ti por leer este fic. Ojalá te guste el último capítulo. Igual me encanta el ichiruki, así que... ichiruki por siempre ^v^ .

 **Lightdesired.** Hola, pues fueron varias semanas. Pero el fic ya estaba escrito, solo tuve que adaptarlo. La primera versión, de mi autoría por supuesto, es de Shaman King. A esta historia le tengo cariño, por eso quise adaptarla. ¿Te refieres a un fic donde varios chicos estén interesados por Rukia?.

 **Kaoru240.** Gracias por seguir leyendo. Al menos ya se reconciliaron, aunque ya se terminó la historia T_T .

 **Inverse L. Reena.** Gracias. Los protagonistas masculinos de ambas versiones son muy distintos, por eso siempre fue más fácil adaptar las situaciones de Anna a Rukia. Con Ichigo tuve que cambiar las "risitas nerviosas", por ceños fruncidos" jeje.

 **Maeda Ai.** Ya no hubo lemon, pero al fin está terminada la historia. Espero te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

 **Netokastillo.** Creo que fuera de los fics, una relación difícilmente saldrá adelante a lo que pasó aquí con el ichiruki. Bueno, si yo estuviera en el lugar de Rukia, me costaría mucho trabajo perdonar a Ichigo . . Gracias por leer este fic.

 **.  
**

 **.**

NOTAS de la primera versión.

AL FIN.

Cómo ven, demoré meses en terminar esta historia, que por cierto, es la más larga que he escrito, bueno, larga en cuanto a capítulos, pero los mismos son muy costos ¬¬'.

Cómo sea, fue difícil ya que yo amo el HAOxANNA, pero se siente bien cambiar un poquito, al menos por esta vez.

* * *

.


End file.
